YuGiOh! Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River Season 1
by The Queen of Water
Summary: This is Season 1, where they first met, ast the very young ages of Seven and Nine years old. Atem the young prince of Egypt, has fallen in love with a young mermaid princess of Nile River who called Princess Ivy, Ivy who fell in love with him as well. Atem/CO
1. Characters

Characters of Season 1

Heroes

1. Ivy De Meta the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River

2. Prince or Pharaoh Atem of Egypt

Friends from the Future

1. Yugi Muto

2. Joey Wheeler

3. Téa Gardner

4. Tristan Taylor

Yugi's Family

1. Lima Muto

2. Josh Muto

3. Sara Muto

4. Solomon Muto

Atem and Ivy's Friends from the Past

1. Mahad

2. Isis

3. Mana

4. Tracy

5. Kitty

6. Max

7. Josh

8. Mary

9. Roy

10. Karim

11. Shada

12. Shimon Muran

Atem and Ivy's Family

1. Pharaoh Akunmkanon of Egypt

2. Queen Sara of Egypt

3. Princess Elizabeth of Egypt

4. Aknadin

5. Dianna De Meta the Rainbow Mermaid Queen of the Nile River

Guardian

Cherry the Guardian of Nile River

Enemies

1. Bad Bakura

2. Zorc Necrophades


	2. Episodes

Episodes 1-42

* * *

1. Episode 1: Young Mermaid Rainbow Princess Ivy of the Nile River at the age Seven years old went back time over 5,000 years ago and her Dreams of the Egyptian Sun God came her in the Dreams

2. Episode 2: The Young Prince of Egypt and the Young Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River meets in the Night of Ancient Egypt in front of the Palace's balcony and she sings a song 'Legend of Mermaid' and the Prince of Egypt heard a lovely voice and also the Palace Guards who catch her

3. Episode 3: Mermaid Princess of the Nile River meets the King and Queen of Egypt and the Royal Court and the son and daughter of the pharaoh and she tells them that she a Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and the keeper of the Rainbow Pearl and she the daughter the Rainbow Queen and she sings a song to them from her kingdom 'Rainbow Note' and she know the Nile River Mermaids are the Guardians of the Egypt that night she sing a song of 'Legend of Mermaid'

4. Episode 4: Ivy is now guest in the palace and became friends with Atem and his sister and the Royal Court 'My Will' and the little girl from near the river and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess' Kind Heart

5. Episode 5: Save the Village of Ra with the little help from the two villages of Slifer and Obelisk by sing the song of 'Legend of Mermaid' and 'If We Hold on Together' and Tracy and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy are very good friends

6. Episode 6: Ivy and Tracy, Mana are having girl talk about the Prince and her and the song 'Legend of Mermaid'

7. Episode 7: The song of 'No Ordinary Girl' she in the water of the Nile River with the Prince of Egypt for morning a swim before going back to city

8. Episode 8: The Birthday of Atem's Ball and the dance of the Prince of Egypt and the Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and the song is 'Diamond'

9. Episode 9: Ivy saves Atem from the dowering in the Nile River

10. Episode 10: Two Months later Ivy and Atem, Elizabeth became friends swim together in the River of Ancient Egypt and in the Royal Garden of the Palace and they fell in love to each other 'Ready for Love'

11. Episode 11: The Young Mermaid Princess Ivy was kidnap by seller 'For Longer Then Forever' and she was save by Atem the Prince of Egypt and his father the Royal Court

12. Episode 12: Episode 12: Ivy and Atem are happy as friends and the truth that she has leave on the February 3rd before her birthday on February 4th

13. Episode 13: Ivy goes home when her mouth was up but she has to leave them but that she will come back when she is Sixteen years old and Atem and Ivy are sing a song 'Somewhere Out There'

14. Episode 14: Atem find that he was he fell in love with Ivy sing a song 'Because I Love Her'

15. Episode 15: Ivy and Atem have to wait over nine years to meet again and the song 'Every Heart'

16. Episode 16: Her Mother the queen tells Ivy that she needs to find the Eighteen Mermaid Princesses of Eighteen Mermaid Worlds to stop the Evil and with her who is the Nineteenth Mermaid Princess and also find the keeper of the Millennium Pearl

17. Episode 17: Ivy come visit in Ancient Egypt to meet Prince and his friends with her Water Dragon over Nine Years Later and Atem grown into a handsome 19 year old man and his sister grown into a beautiful 15 year old young woman and Ivy have grown into a beautiful 16 year old young woman

18. Episode 18: Come Back the Ancient Egypt the song 'Always Come Back to You'

19. Episode 19: Atem tells Ivy that his father has die from sickness for Six years ago after she lift

20. Episode 20: The love between of the Prince Atem and the Mermaid Princess Ivy and their first Kiss of their love and he give her kiss on her hand and a Millennium Mark it was symbol of their love

21. Episode 21: Atem, Elizabeth and his mother and his royal court meets Ivy's Mother the Mermaid Queen of the Nile River

22. Episode 22: Atem became the Pharaoh to take place of his father and Ivy and her mother and their friend came to Atem's Crown Day to sings a 'Legend of Mermaid' that is Atem's favorite song and also the Royal Court and attack of the Killer of the pharaoh of the Egypt

23. Episode 23: Attack from the King of Thieves but he was stop by Ivy and her mother's Sings as the Mermaid Princess and Mermaid Queen of the Nile River 'Rainbow Note'

24. Episode 24: Ivy and Atem walk together in the Royal Garden of the Palace and she tell him that she have find the Eighteen Mermaid Princesses of the Eighteen Seas in her world in the futures and the keeper of Millennium Pearl

25. Episode 25: Atem and Mana, Ivy out of the palace and go to find Mahad and help him

26. Episode 26: The loss of their Friend who as turn into the Dark Magician

27. Episode 27: Atem asked Ivy to marry him in the future if he will be reborn and she said 'Yes'

28. Episode 28: The Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy helped her Pharaoh stop the King of Thieves to use the Millennium items to free the Dark Lord in the Battle of the King of Thieves and the Pharaoh Atem and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy and her mother the Rainbow Mermaid Queen

29. Episode 29: The Dark Lord was free from Millennium Stone

30. Episode 30: In the Battle of Zorc and the Pharaoh Atem and the Egyptian Gods and the Dark Lord is very powerful to stop destroy the both the land and the water worlds

31. Episode 31: Ivy tries to stop Zorc with her power of sing and her song of 'Legend of Mermaid'

32. Episode 32: Atem tell his Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River that he can't stop Zorc to destroy the world and the seas, rivers that he can seal himself and Zorc in Millennium Puzzle and whip his memories of his past and use his name as password and also his memories of her but his heart will away remember of her and he help her to find the Eighteen Mermaid Princesses of the Eighteen Seas and the keeper of the Millennium Pearl

33. Episode 33: Ivy sings last song to Atem of 'Legend of Mermaid' before he seal himself and the Dark Lord with him in Millennium Puzzle and they kiss of their love

34. Episode 34: Seal himself in Millennium Puzzle with the Dark Lord away for 5,000 years

35. Episode 35: Return home back to the Nile River and the Heartbroken of the Rainbow Mermaid Princess the Man that she loved who is seal way in Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years

36. Episode 36: Ivy and her mother tell her she have to find the Eighteen Mermaid Princesses of the Eighteen Seas and the keeper of Millennium Pearl and she have to wait for him to be free

37. Episode 37: They will met again in the Future and they will find the Eighteen Mermaid Princesses of the Eighteen Seas and the keeper of the Millennium Pearl

38. Episode 38: One year later Ivy and her mother move to Domino City in Japan to start new life

39. Episode 39: In Domino High School Ivy meets Yugi Muto and his sisters, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor in Domino High School

40. Episode 40: Ivy sings a song 'Legend of Mermaid' in the Domino Gulf and Yugi and Téa saw her sing

41. Episode 41: The Nameless Pharaoh is free from the Millennium Puzzle and the Mermaid Princess of the Nile River is very happy

42. Episode 42: They meet again the Mermaids are sing the 'Promised Land'


	3. Songs

The Songs of Season 1

Songs of Opening and Ending

1. Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"_ (From Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0)_

2. Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow" _(From Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0)_

Songs of Ivy the Rainbow Mermaid Princess and with the Pharaoh or Prince Atem

1. "Legend of Mermaid" song by Ivy _(from Mermaid Melody on __Episodes: 2-3-5-6-31-33-40__)_

2. "Rainbow Note" song by Ivy and Dianna _(From Mermaid Melody on Episodes: 3) _

3. "My Will" song by Ivy, all girl and Birds _(From InuYasha on __Episodes: __4__)_

4. "If We Hold On Together" song by Ivy _(From the Land Before Time on __Episodes: __5__)_

5. "No Ordinary Girl" song by Ivy and the Fishes of the NileRiver_(From H2O on __Episodes: __7__)_

6. "Diamond" song by Ivy, Dianna, Isis and Mana_ (From InuYasha: The Final Act on __Episodes: __8__)_

7. "Ready for Love" song by Ivy _(By a Singer __Cascada on__Episodes: 10__)_

8. "For Longer Then Forever" song by Ivy and Atem_ (From the Swan Princess on __Episodes: __11__)_

9. "Somewhere Out There' song by Ivy and Atem _(From the Movie an American Tale on __Episodes: __13__)_

10. "Because I Love her" song by Atem _(From the Swan Princess 3 on __Episodes: __14__)_

11. "Every Heart" song by Elizabeth and all the Girls _(From InuYasha on __Episodes: __15__)_

12. "Always Come Back to You" song by Ivy and Dianna _(From the Nutcracker Prince on __Episodes: __18__)_

13. "Promised Land" song by the Mermaids _from Mermaid Melody on __Episodes: 42)_


	4. Ep 1

Episode 2: The Young Prince of Egypt and the Young Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River meets in the Night of Ancient Egypt in front of the Palace's balcony and she sings a song 'Legend of Mermaid' and the Prince of Egypt heard a lovely voice and also the Palace Guards who catch her

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

As she looked at the Ancient City of Egypt and she saw how beautiful city that she ever seen and she went swim to it and her water dragon came up with her and she saw the AncientCity as well. "Wow, Lady Ivy," said Cherry as she looked at the city. "That City is pretty and new." But they didn't know the Rainbow Mermaid Princess' pearl is glowing with rainbow lights the Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, Purple and Lavender, Orange, Blue, Light Blue, Sky Blue, Teal, Turquoise and Aqua lights came out of her seashell locket with her pearl went to the palace and she dive into the water and she swim to the Ancient City of Egypt. "Lady Ivy!" called Cherry as she saw the Mermaid Princess swim away. "Where are you going?" "To the city!" she called. "Cherry stay here and I called you if I need you." "Okay princess and be careful!" "I will," said Ivy as she turns too looked at her friend as she swims away and said. "Just is careful Ivy."

* * *

The rainbow light went to into the Millennium items and the Pharaoh Akunumkanon and the royal court are feeling that someone is here in Egypt with a very power and Isis use her Millennium Necklace to see that who has this power and she saw a seven year old young girl in rainbow mermaid form with a golden tiara on her head that manes that she is the princess and she also feel that mermaid has this power and Isis have to keep this to herself and she knows that mermaid princess is meeting the pharaoh and the queen's son and daughter and with that the rainbow light went to the Pharaoh Akunmkanon's nine year old son's bedroom.

* * *

In the prince's bedroom a nine year old boy and six year old girl in a ancient Egyptian royalty robes because he is the Crown prince of Egypt and he have tan skin, amethyst eyes, and spiky red, black and blonde hair and on his forehead is a crown with Millennium symbol on it and it was the symbol of the royal family of Egypt and with him was his five year old sister dress in Ancient Egyptian royalty dress because she is the princess of Egypt and she have tan skin, yellow eyes and light brown hair and on her head is a tiara with Millennium symbol on it. Their names are the prince Atem and the princess Elizabeth of Egypt. Just then Atem feel something with in of himself and he put his hand on his chest and made his little sister looked up and saw her older brother and she walked up to him and asked. "Brother is you right?" Atem looked up at his little sister and said. "Yes, I am alright sister." Atem got up from the floor and walked to the balcony and he said. "I got get some air, Eliza." "Okay I will go with you," said Elizabeth as she walked with her older brother.

* * *

Not far the palace of Egypt the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River is swim under the water and she swim fest any fishes from river or sea can't catch up with her. When she came to the surfer of the water of Ancient Egypt at night and she saw everything was different the city was new and also the palace was near the River as well and she said. "Everything is so pretty in Ancient Egypt even at night." She swim around the Nile River and she swim up to the palace in the city and she keep low so the Ancient humans who are working in field see her and she swim under the well and she was in the palace it was very beautiful that she never seen it was paint gold and red, blue. Just then she saw the guards of the palace are looked around and she dive in the water before the guards see her and she swim away to find from the palace guards and she found a hide place in front the palace wells there a balcony of the prince's bedroom and the guards give up and they went back to their poses and she came out hiding place and she looked around the palace it beautiful place that ever seen and she looked up at the stars in the night sky. "Wow beautiful," said Ivy as looked at the night sky. "The stars are pretty that ever seen in my life and made me what to sing." She closed her eyes and begins to sing. 'Legend of Mermaid' that the song that her mother sing to her when she just a merbaby.

* * *

The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It's a very nostalgic song. The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut,  
where the paradise of the seven seas lies.

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

* * *

But she didn't know a nine year old young Prince Atem of Egypt with his five year old sister Princess Elizabeth of Egypt who was in the balcony from his bedroom to get some air and from the palace. But they heard a beautiful voice that they never heard like that before and they looked for someone that sings that song. When Atem and Elizabeth saw a lovely seven year old girl in the water they saw her lovely long rainbow hair with Blue Green ribbon in her hair with a tiara on her head and she is sing a song but he can't see her eyes because they are close as she sing and he yelled. "Hey!" When Ivy stop sing and open her lovely cerulean eyes and she turn around and saw an nine year old boy dress in Ancient Egyptian royalty robes because he is the prince of Egypt and he have tan skin, amethyst eyes, and spiky red, black and blonde hair and on his forehead is a crown with Millennium symbol on it and it was the symbol of the royal family of Egypt and with him was his five year old sister dress in Ancient Egyptian royalty dress because she is the princess of Egypt and she have tan skin, yellow eyes and light brown hair and on her head is a tiara with Millennium symbol on it. "Are the one is sing?" he asked. "Yes, I am," said Ivy as she looked at him. "You have beautiful voice that we have ever heard." His sister looked at her and she thought. _'Why she is the water?'_ "Thank you." Ivy and Atem looked at each other. "You are very pretty thing that I ever seen," said Atem as he looked at her and she very beautiful girl that he ever seen and she blush by what he said and she said. "Why, thank you." Hi," said his sister as she looked at Ivy. "But why you are in the water?" asked Eliza. Ivy looked at his sister. "Will I…" said Ivy as she tries to lift her tail to show them that she is a rainbow mermaid from the future over 5,000 years and she is princess and the heir to throne of the Nile River. Just then the guards came to around the palace who heard a voice that is sings and they saw a young girl in the water and who looking at the prince and his sister. "Hey, you what you doing in the palace grounds and in the water, what are you are talking to the Prince and the Princess of Egypt?!" he yelled and they turn and saw the palace's guards and that made Ivy frighten and said. "Oh, No." she saw them and she dive in the water when they saw her beautiful rainbow mermaid tail with thirteen rings on her tail and said. "She is a Rainbow Mermaid!" "I can't believe it a real live mermaid," said Elizabeth. "Get her!" order the prince from the balcony as he points her. "And bring her before our father and our mother and don't hurt her that is order!" "Yes, prince Atem!" yelled the guards as they bow to the prince and the princess and they after her who is in water. "Let's go tell our mother and father and everyone about this?" asked Elizabeth she looked at her older brother and he nodded and said. "Yes." Atem and his sister walked back in the palace and to tell their father and mother and the court that they saw a beautiful mermaid that they ever seen.

* * *

In the throne room of the palace, "Father, we saw a beautiful rainbow seven year old mermaid that ever seen and she was sing," said Atem. "I told the guards go after her and bring to us." Pharaoh Akunumkanon who is the keeper of the Millennium Puzzle and his lovely wife saw how happy their young son and said. "Oh, we can't wait meet her." "But your highnesses if she is out the water in her human from, but the guards have a hard time to find her," said Isis who is the keeper of the Millennium Necklace. "But I use the power of my Millennium Necklace will find her." She closed her eyes the Millennium Necklace is glowing. "I see her in the city in her human form with a brown hair with a light blue bowtie on her hair and her eyes are color blue of the sea and she is wearing a blue dress and light blue shoes and she is from the 5,000 years into the future and she is a mermaid princess of the Nile River and she is the daughter of Mermaid Queen of the Nile River." "A Mermaid Princess of the Nile River!" shouts Seto and Mahad, Karim, Shada. "Right, Guards find a seven year old girl with a brown hair with a light blue bowtie on her hair and her eyes are color blue of the sea and she wearing blue dress and light shoes," said the Pharaoh he is in his throne. "Find her and bring her here." "Yes, your highness!" yelled the Guards as they turn and they run to find her.

* * *

Outside of the Palace in the city, Ivy swim out the palace's grounds into the Nile that is flow through the city into the Night and when she the guards and the high priest is looking for her in the city when they saw her in the water and try to get her in water with the net. They threw the net as they try to get her to bring to the palace. But she dive down in the water they try use a net to catch her in it but she got away. When she got away from the guards and the priest and she got out the water and she transform into a seven year old human girl and she was in the city and saw the palace guards are looking for her in her mermaid form. But not her human form she walked out her hide place and she walked around the street of the city and she got back to Cherry before anything happens. That when she was spot by the guards. "Hey, you girl we found you!" the mermaid princess turn saw them running after her and she being to run from them. She run went to the ally and she was Seto stop her by grab by her arm and said. "And where you are going?" the guards saw the high priest Seto who capture her and they take her away to the palace. "Where are you taking me?" asked Ivy with worry looked on her face. "We are taking you to the pharaoh and his queen," said Seto as he looked at her. "And they what to meet you." She looked at the high priest Seto and she nodded and follower him to the palace with the guards walking behind them as they walked to the palace. Ivy is scare of be captures by Royal Guards of Egypt and she call for Cherry.

* * *

Meanwhile Cherry feels her princess is danger and she jump out of the water and fly to the city to save her friend who ever capture her as she flew overhead and she saw her friend got capture by the men and they are take her to the palace and she have to keep eye on them as they take the rainbow mermaid princess.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**Reviews**


	5. Ep 2

Episode 2: The Young Prince of Egypt and the Young Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River meets in the Night of Ancient Egypt in front of the Palace's balcony and she sings a song 'Legend of Mermaid' and the Prince of Egypt heard a lovely voice and also the Palace Guards who catch her

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

As she looked at the Ancient City of Egypt and she saw how beautiful city that she ever seen and she went swim to it and her water dragon came up with her and she saw the Ancient City as well. "Wow, Lady Ivy," said Cherry as she looked at the city. "That City is pretty and new." But they didn't know the Rainbow Mermaid Princess' pearl is glowing with rainbow lights the Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, Purple and Lavender, Orange, Blue, Light Blue, Sky Blue, Teal, Turquoise and Aqua lights came out of her seashell locket with her pearl went to the palace and she dive into the water and she swim to the Ancient City of Egypt. "Lady Ivy!" called Cherry as she saw the Mermaid Princess swim away. "Where are you going?" "To the city!" she called. "Cherry stay here and I called you if I need you." "Okay princess and be careful!" "I will," said Ivy as she turns too looked at her friend as she swims away and said. "Just is careful Ivy."

* * *

The rainbow light went to into the Millennium items and the Pharaoh Akunumkanon and the royal court are feeling that someone is here in Egypt with a very power and Isis use her Millennium Necklace to see that who has this power and she saw a seven year old young girl in rainbow mermaid form with a golden tiara on her head that manes that she is the princess and she also feel that mermaid has this power and Isis have to keep this to herself and she knows that mermaid princess is meeting the pharaoh and the queen's son and daughter and with that the rainbow light went to the Pharaoh Akunmkanon's nine year old son's bedroom.

* * *

In the prince's bedroom a nine year old boy and six year old girl in a ancient Egyptian royalty robes because he is the Crown prince of Egypt and he have tan skin, amethyst eyes, and spiky red, black and blonde hair and on his forehead is a crown with Millennium symbol on it and it was the symbol of the royal family of Egypt and with him was his five year old sister dress in Ancient Egyptian royalty dress because she is the princess of Egypt and she have tan skin, yellow eyes and light brown hair and on her head is a tiara with Millennium symbol on it. Their names are the prince Atem and the princess Elizabeth of Egypt. Just then Atem feel something with in of himself and he put his hand on his chest and made his little sister looked up and saw her older brother and she walked up to him and asked. "Brother is you right?" Atem looked up at his little sister and said. "Yes, I am alright sister." Atem got up from the floor and walked to the balcony and he said. "I got get some air, Eliza." "Okay I will go with you," said Elizabeth as she walked with her older brother.

* * *

Not far the palace of Egypt the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River is swim under the water and she swim fest any fishes from river or sea can't catch up with her. When she came to the surfer of the water of Ancient Egypt at night and she saw everything was different the city was new and also the palace was near the River as well and she said. "Everything is so pretty in Ancient Egypt even at night." She swim around the Nile River and she swim up to the palace in the city and she keep low so the Ancient humans who are working in field see her and she swim under the well and she was in the palace it was very beautiful that she never seen it was paint gold and red, blue. Just then she saw the guards of the palace are looked around and she dive in the water before the guards see her and she swim away to find from the palace guards and she found a hide place in front the palace wells there a balcony of the prince's bedroom and the guards give up and they went back to their poses and she came out hiding place and she looked around the palace it beautiful place that ever seen and she looked up at the stars in the night sky. "Wow beautiful," said Ivy as looked at the night sky. "The stars are pretty that ever seen in my life and made me what to sing." She closed her eyes and begins to sing. 'Legend of Mermaid' that the song that her mother sing to her when she just a merbaby.

* * *

The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It's a very nostalgic song. The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut,  
where the paradise of the seven seas lies.

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

* * *

But she didn't know a nine year old young Prince Atem of Egypt with his five year old sister Princess Elizabeth of Egypt who was in the balcony from his bedroom to get some air and from the palace. But they heard a beautiful voice that they never heard like that before and they looked for someone that sings that song. When Atem and Elizabeth saw a lovely seven year old girl in the water they saw her lovely long rainbow hair with Blue Green ribbon in her hair with a tiara on her head and she is sing a song but he can't see her eyes because they are close as she sing and he yelled. "Hey!" When Ivy stop sing and open her lovely cerulean eyes and she turn around and saw an nine year old boy dress in Ancient Egyptian royalty robes because he is the prince of Egypt and he have tan skin, amethyst eyes, and spiky red, black and blonde hair and on his forehead is a crown with Millennium symbol on it and it was the symbol of the royal family of Egypt and with him was his five year old sister dress in Ancient Egyptian royalty dress because she is the princess of Egypt and she have tan skin, yellow eyes and light brown hair and on her head is a tiara with Millennium symbol on it. "Are the one is sing?" he asked. "Yes, I am," said Ivy as she looked at him. "You have beautiful voice that we have ever heard." His sister looked at her and she thought. _'Why she is the water?'_ "Thank you." Ivy and Atem looked at each other. "You are very pretty thing that I ever seen," said Atem as he looked at her and she very beautiful girl that he ever seen and she blush by what he said and she said. "Why, thank you." Hi," said his sister as she looked at Ivy. "But why you are in the water?" asked Eliza. Ivy looked at his sister. "Will I…" said Ivy as she tries to lift her tail to show them that she is a rainbow mermaid from the future over 5,000 years and she is princess and the heir to throne of the Nile River. Just then the guards came to around the palace who heard a voice that is sings and they saw a young girl in the water and who looking at the prince and his sister. "Hey, you what you doing in the palace grounds and in the water, what are you are talking to the Prince and the Princess of Egypt?!" he yelled and they turn and saw the palace's guards and that made Ivy frighten and said. "Oh, No." she saw them and she dive in the water when they saw her beautiful rainbow mermaid tail with thirteen rings on her tail and said. "She is a Rainbow Mermaid!" "I can't believe it a real live mermaid," said Elizabeth. "Get her!" order the prince from the balcony as he points her. "And bring her before our father and our mother and don't hurt her that is order!" "Yes, prince Atem!" yelled the guards as they bow to the prince and the princess and they after her who is in water. "Let's go tell our mother and father and everyone about this?" asked Elizabeth she looked at her older brother and he nodded and said. "Yes." Atem and his sister walked back in the palace and to tell their father and mother and the court that they saw a beautiful mermaid that they ever seen.

* * *

In the throne room of the palace, "Father, we saw a beautiful rainbow seven year old mermaid that ever seen and she was sing," said Atem. "I told the guards go after her and bring to us." Pharaoh Akunumkanon who is the keeper of the Millennium Puzzle and his lovely wife saw how happy their young son and said. "Oh, we can't wait meet her." "But your highnesses if she is out the water in her human from, but the guards have a hard time to find her," said Isis who is the keeper of the Millennium Necklace. "But I use the power of my Millennium Necklace will find her." She closed her eyes the Millennium Necklace is glowing. "I see her in the city in her human form with a brown hair with a light blue bowtie on her hair and her eyes are color blue of the sea and she is wearing a blue dress and light blue shoes and she is from the 5,000 years into the future and she is a mermaid princess of the Nile River and she is the daughter of Mermaid Queen of the Nile River." "A Mermaid Princess of the NileRiver!" shouts Seto and Mahad, Karim, Shada. "Right, Guards find a seven year old girl with a brown hair with a light blue bowtie on her hair and her eyes are color blue of the sea and she wearing blue dress and light shoes," said the Pharaoh he is in his throne. "Find her and bring her here." "Yes, your highness!" yelled the Guards as they turn and they run to find her.

* * *

Outside of the Palace in the city, Ivy swim out the palace's grounds into the Nile that is flow through the city into the Night and when she the guards and the high priest is looking for her in the city when they saw her in the water and try to get her in water with the net. They threw the net as they try to get her to bring to the palace. But she dive down in the water they try use a net to catch her in it but she got away. When she got away from the guards and the priest and she got out the water and she transform into a seven year old human girl and she was in the city and saw the palace guards are looking for her in her mermaid form. But not her human form she walked out her hide place and she walked around the street of the city and she got back to Cherry before anything happens. That when she was spot by the guards. "Hey, you girl we found you!" the mermaid princess turn saw them running after her and she being to run from them. She run went to the ally and she was Seto stop her by grab by her arm and said. "And where you are going?" the guards saw the high priest Seto who capture her and they take her away to the palace. "Where are you taking me?" asked Ivy with worry looked on her face. "We are taking you to the pharaoh and his queen," said Seto as he looked at her. "And they what to meet you." She looked at the high priest Seto and she nodded and follower him to the palace with the guards walking behind them as they walked to the palace. Ivy is scare of be captures by Royal Guards of Egypt and she call for Cherry.

* * *

Meanwhile Cherry feels her princess is danger and she jump out of the water and fly to the city to save her friend who ever capture her as she flew overhead and she saw her friend got capture by the men and they are take her to the palace and she have to keep eye on them as they take the rainbow mermaid princess.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	6. Ep 3

Episode 3: Mermaid Princess of the Nile River meets the King and Queen of Egypt and the Royal Court and the son and daughter of the pharaoh and she tells them that she a Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and the keeper of the Rainbow Pearl and she the daughter the Rainbow Queen and she sings a song to them from her kingdom Rainbow Note' and she know the Nile River Mermaids are the Guardians of the Egypt that night she sing a song of 'Legend of Mermaid'

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

In the throne room of the palace, the young prince Atem and his father and his mother and sister is waiting for the guards and Seto to bring the rainbow mermaid princess from the city with his friends names are Mana and Mahad and the court are also waiting too. Just then the door opened the high priest Seto and the palace guards and they bring a pretty young girl with a brown hair with a bow tie on her hair and her eyes are color blue of the sea and she is wearing a blue dress and light blue shoes into the throne room and they to the pharaoh and his family and bow to them and Seto said. "We bring the girl your majesties." "Good work, Seto," said the Pharaoh as he looked at her. "Young lady come here so we can see you." Ivy came up to front the throne where the pharaoh and the queen and his young son and daughter. "What is your name young lady?" asked the Pharaoh Akunumkanon. "I am the daughter of Dianna De Meta the Mermaid Queen of the NileRiver and my name is Princess Ivy De Meta of the Rainbow Mermaids of the Nile River," said Ivy as she looked at them. "And I am the keeper of the Rainbow Pearl and I was born in the future on 2-4-1985 in the Rainbow Palace in the Nile River." "Lady De Meta," said Isis as she walked to her and she bow to her. "We know that you are and we will not hurt you and I am Isis the keeper of Millennium Necklace." A young boy with a Millennium Ring came to her and said. "My name is Mahad the keeper of Millennium Ring and a good friend to the prince and his sister." "The name is Karim the keeper of Millennium Scales," said Karim as he bowed to her. "Shada the keeper of Millennium Key, your highness," said Shada as he bowed to the Mermaid Princess. "I am Seto the keeper of Millennium Rod," said Seto as he kissed her hand and she blush by his kiss. "Aknadin the keeper of Millennium Eye," said Aknadin as he bowed to her with evil smiled on his face and she didn't like his smile at her. A little man walked to her and said. "Shimon Muran the name nice to meet your highness." She looked up at the Pharaoh who got up from his throne walked down with his wife and their daughter and son right his side and they walked to her the Pharaoh said. "My name is Akunumkanon I am the king of Egypt and this is my wife." "My name is Sara I am the queen of Egypt and this is our son and daughter," said the queen of Egypt as she point at her children who standing by her side. "Elizabeth the princess of Egypt but call me Eliza," said Elizabeth as she turns to older brother who hide be hiding behind his mother. Because he is shy of Ivy. "Atem come out from hiding behind our mother!" "No, Eliza," said Atem as he shook his head. Elizabeth sighed as she walked to get her older brother and she pulled her sly older brother from behind their mother and he take step forward to her and he looked at his mother and she looked at him and she push him in front of Ivy. He was cute for his age and he said. "H-h-hi my name is Atem the Crown Prince of Egypt nice to meet you, Princess Ivy of the Nile River." He bows to the Rainbow Mermaid Princess and he takes her hand and kisses it and he saw her mark on her arm. "Thank you, Prince Atem," said Ivy as she looked at him. "Can you sing for us?" asked Shada as he walked to her. She turns and looked at Shada. "Yes, I can," said Ivy as she walked to front of thrones and she close her blue eyes and she cross her arms and seashell necklace opened and it glow of her pearl aglow of rainbow colors lights and her pearl came out and it turn into microphone know as E-pitch with her pearl with it she yelled. "Rainbow…Pearl…Voice!" And she turn into her young seven age idol with long shoulder less rainbow dress with shout dress under the long open dress and her rainbow long gloves on her hands and her arms and on her feet is Blue Green high heel sandals with Blue Green ribbons on it and her Rainbow Long Hair with Blue Green Bowtie and on her head a golden tiara with a Blue Green Jewel on it and her Cerulean Eyes and her microphone came to her hand and she spin around and she stop and make a post. Everyone in the Royal Court saw that she transform in a beautiful idol mermaid princess and she said. "Pichi, Pichi, Pichi Live Start On!" as she sing the song 'Rainbow Note'

* * *

If a rainbow-colored morning were to come, then we would unfold a map made of lights.  
You can hear it too, can't you?  
You know... the melodic poem of this planet.  
The rhythm of the clock is sometimes faster  
than the speed of your heartbeat, rushing and taking deep breaths.  
Whenever the future me is lost in their way,  
I just want to believe in my calm, composed self...  
Just say "Good morning!" and reset yourself, listening closely to your heart.  
I'm sure you'd be able to see that which you had forgotten.

Seven lights reacted to the rainbow-colored prism.  
Just by living, you know, you'll surely know of love.  
Whether it's that coral reef of one summer, or the birds flying about the cape...  
I love them all!  
Everyone surely knows this planet's...  
You know, this panel's soundless melodic poem.  
In the moment of saying goodbye, waving your hand farewell in a daze  
Because they're someone you love, you can't bear to part with them.  
Just unravel that skirt, and chase after behind them.  
That way, you won't forget the warmth that connect the two of you together.

The first time we parted, my tears didn't stop.  
And I was always looking for... the rainbow in the sky.  
Those who can become happy will always believe in happiness.  
Through tears, and surely smiles, you still have your friends.  
I always love your voice, not just some special yell for me.  
Isn't that right!  
Surely this kindness is also...  
part of this planet's melodic poem.  
Once I change my clothes, I'll come to pick you up.  
This world is a wonderland that overflows with love and hope.

Seven lights reacted to the rainbow-colored prism.  
Just by living, you know, you'll surely know of love.  
Whether it's that coral reef of one summer, or the birds flying about the cape...  
I love them all!  
Everyone is really... the gifts of this planet, aren't they!  
If a rainbow-colored morning were to come, then we would unfold a map made of lights.  
Always keep the feelings that are born and vanish every day special to you.  
Once I change my clothes, I'll come to pick you up.  
This world is a wonderland that overflows with love and hope.

* * *

The Pharaoh and his wife and the Royal Court can feel the power from her and it is very powerful and Atem was in amazed by Ivy's voice. "Love Shower…Pitch! Will like have an Encore?" As she finishes her song and she turn back normal as seven year old human girl the royal Court in the palace clapped and cheer at her sing. "That was amazing song ever heard in my life!" yelled Shimon Muran as he clapped his hands and also everyone in the court cheering at her and the Prince as well. "I have seen other shows in the palace in my life, but nothing like this," said Mahad as he clapped at her sings and the prince walked to her and said. "That was beautiful song that I ever heard in my life." "Thank you, my prince," said Ivy as she bow to him. But he put his hand up and said. "But please call me Atem, Okay?" "Atem," said Ivy as she looked at him and she blush on her face and said. "Okay and you can call me Ivy." When he saw her blush that made him blush as well and they smiled and they turn to the Pharaoh of Egypt who walked to them and said. "Mermaid Princess of the Nile River, you have didn't know didn't turn into foam when mermaids say 'I am a mermaid.' And they turn into sea foam." "Yes, your highness," she said as she looked at herself. "That because your kind is the Guardians of the Nile River and they are the protractors of the land of Egypt for long time." "I didn't know," said Ivy as she looked at them. "But my mother or everyone never told me that?" "Because your mother never told that," said the Pharaoh as he went back to his throne with his wife and sit down on the throne. "We would like to meet her someday?" he asked. "Yes, you will someday," said Ivy as bowed to the Pharaoh and the Queen. "Oh, forgot tell you all that alone my guardian water dragon is with me and her name is Cherry." "Oh, your guardian?" asked the Prince. "We like to see her someday." Ivy turns and looked at him and said. "And will you." "We will give you are room in the palace and you free go anywhere you like and you are leave the palace's ground," said the Pharaoh Akunumkanon. "But the guards go with you when you in the city you need be careful some bad guys want women as salves, understand." "Yes, my Pharaoh," said Ivy as she bowed to Atem's father and mother. "Good and now the guards will show you to your room, Guard take the Mermaid Princess to her room she our guest in the palace." "Yes, my pharaoh," said the guard as he walked to her and he bowed to her. "Come with me your highness." "Okay," said Ivy as she walked out the throne room. "Hey, Ivy can come to your room?" asked the princess of Egypt as she walked to her. "Yes," said Ivy. And they walked away she turn and looked at the prince Atem who is looking at her with his little sister and walked away. When she and his sister and the guard who take her room. Atem turn to his father and mother who sitting on their thrones and he walked to his parents and asked. "Father, I don't understand why you give her a room?" "Because son she have the power to stop the Dark God," said his father as he touch his son's shorter. "When you become a pharaoh you will understand." "Yes, father," said Atem as he hugged his father. "I will go to bed as well." "Come here son," said Sara as she pick up her son and hugged her. "Go on," said Akunumkanon as he watch his son go to bed. "Honey," said Sara as she looked at her husband. "Why, you didn't tell him that she the girl wills his love of his life?" "I want him to find out his own, Sara my love," said Akunumkanon as he kissed his beloved wife.

* * *

In the hallway of the palace the guard and the princess of Egypt taking the Mermaid Princess of the Nile River to her room and she was very happy that she in the palace and she given her own room in the palace. When they got to her room as the guard had open the door to her room and she went in her room and saw a beautiful bedroom. The bedroom has seventeen beds with different color sheets and pillows on the beds for the eighteen mermaid princesses the color of Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, Purple, Lavender, Orange, Blue, Light Blue, Sky Blue, Teal, Turquoise and Aqua, Black, White, Brown and Gray, Silver and Gold on the eighteen beds. But on her bed have color of a rainbow as she walked in her that amazement at the room and it has a balcony and closet with some Egyptian Dresses. "We hope like it," said the Princess of Egypt as she saw the Rainbow Mermaid Princess smiling on her face and she turn at her new friend and said. "Thank you." With that, Elizabeth and the guard lift for bed. Ivy went to the balcony to get some air and she looked up at starry night sky and she looked seashell necklace and she open which have in it and she think about her mother and her friends back home by looking at her pearl that is glowing with colors of the rainbow and she said. "Oh, I forgot, I got tell Cherry that alright." And she closes eyes and she uses her powers of calling of the Water Dragons in her mind only the royal blood to use this power. _'Cherry, can you hear me?'_

* * *

Not far away from the city her friend the rainbow water dragon said. _'Yes, princess I can hear you, are you alright?' 'Yes I am and I am in the palace in city.' 'You are in the palace?' 'Yes, but I am safe by royal family of Egypt.' 'Are they nice to you?' 'Yes they are and they give me a room in the palace and I like it here and we have only 12 mouths here in Ancient times in Egypt.'_ Cherry looked at starry sky. _'I understand princess and I like this meet this prince.' 'Yes you will Cherry, will I get ready for bed and good night Cherry and I will sing a song before I go to bed.' 'Alright princess sees to tomorrow.'_

* * *

Back in her room in the palace, she keep her eyes close and start to sing of 'Legend of Mermaids' with her lovely voice at mild of night and she looked at the starry night sky in the Ancient Times in Egypt as she sing the song.

* * *

The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It's a very nostalgic song.  
The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut,  
where the paradise of the seven seas lies.

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

* * *

At same time in the Crown Prince Atem's bedroom of the palace and his room is next to Ivy's room. Atem was in bed woke by Ivy's sing is that song when they first met and he got out of his bed walked to the balcony of his bedroom and he stop and he turn and saw Ivy sing the song and he watch her as she sing her song when they first met when she in the water and he smiled at her and the kingdom heard her sing in the night and also the palace heard her.

* * *

Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
And then the stars, like pearls  
can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.  
Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult.

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
she wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future  
to the paradise of the seven seas!

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

while embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
she wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future.

* * *

When she finishes her song and turn back to her room to get some sleep, "Wow," a voice called out to her and she stops and turns to her left on the balcony from her room and she saw the Prince on his balcony from his room is right next door to her room. "That song was so lovely what is called?" he asked. "Oh," said Ivy. "It called the Legend of Mermaid and my mother use to sing me when I was a merbaby," she answered for him and he said. "Oh I see, it beautiful song." Atem and Ivy looked at each other and Ivy smiled at him and he smiled at her as will. "Will good night Atem," said Ivy as she walked to her room and the prince watch her go to her. With that she was gone back to her room. _'She very pretty girl that I never seen in my life when she in her human form, but she more beautiful when she in her mermaid form in the water,'_ he though as he walked back to his room and back to bed. "But I didn't ask about that star mark on her arm tomorrow," he said as he went to sleep.

* * *

But they didn't know they been watch by Atem's friend Mana who heard sing when she saw her best friend from childhood was talking to the lovely and beautiful Rainbow Mermaid Princess and she smiled and went back to the palace.

* * *

In her bedroom she got in her nightgown and went to the bed and she a fast asleep and she can wait until morning in her first day in Ancient Egypt in her life and she can't wait tomorrow and she have adventure here with the prince of Egypt and his family and friends.

* * *

In Atem's bedroom he walked to his bed and lies down on his bed and thinks about Ivy who has a lovely sing voice in the world and his heart is very happy for a new friend form the future.

* * *

In the Pharaoh Akunumkanon and Queen Sara's bedroom and them fest a sleep and they think about their son the rainbow mermaid princess' future and they went them to together forever. But they didn't know that rainbow mermaid princess' mother who knows the mermaids from rivers and the seas will fell in love with humans from the human world and they will get marry and another mermaid princesses will take the place as the new ruler of the Nile River and she will be a sisters to the first mermaid princesses of the rivers and the seas, gulfs and the oceans who fell in love with a human man from the human world and get marry in far in the future and the royal families from the land and water and that what this young rainbow mermaid princess did who went back time to meet her dream prince of Ancient Egypt and fell in love with him and he will fell in love with her as wall.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!


	7. Ep 4

Episode 4: Ivy is now guest in the palace and became friends with Atem and his sister and the Royal Court 'My Will' and the little girl from near the river and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess' Kind Heart

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

The next morning on March 4th in the Ancient Egypt in the city and the palace are wake up and get to work. The farmer went to the farm to work on their crops and animals. The market place want busy in the city and the people are buy some stuff for their homes. The people are talking about the Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy's beauty and her lovely voice when she sings.

* * *

In the palace all people who work in the palace are wake up and get to work in the kitchen to make breakfast for the royal family and the priests and the priestess and their royal guest and they are very happy.

* * *

Because their guest is the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of Nile River and her name is Princess Ivy the daughter of Dianna De Meta the Mermaid Queen of Nile River from over 5,000 years in to the future and she very beautiful mermaid in the mermaid world and human world.

* * *

In her bedroom with nine beds she woke up in her nightgown and she got out and walked to balcony to get some morning air and she yawned and stretch and looked at the city and blue bird fly down to her and land on her finger and it sing a song to her and she start to sing with it. 'My Will' and soon all the birds came to sing with her in the morning sun.

* * *

Quietly awakening...  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...

Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.

If there is such a thing as "eternity,"

I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.

I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...

* * *

In Atem's room he woken by Ivy's sing and he got up of his bed and walk to his bedroom's balcony and he saw her sing with the wild birds are sing with her and then he heard the girls who lived in the palace.

* * *

I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
But since then, my doubts have vanished.

There's definitely things I want to show you  
And so many words I want to hear  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
So I'll stop waiting  
and seize my "chance."

I think of you,  
and I feel like that alone is enough  
to make my heart grow stronger.  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...

* * *

Elizabeth is in the garden pick the flowers for Ivy and she start the song that she heard from the rainbow mermaid princess and the slave girls are sing and as she continued picking the flowers and she sing with them so she can give to her in breakfast. In the palace heard the Rainbow Mermaid Princess, princess of Egypt and the slave girls are singing a song.

* * *

I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
it definitely will...  
Believe. La, la, la, la, la, la...  
Believe. La, la, la. la, la, la...  
Believe. La, la, la, la, la, la...

* * *

Back with Ivy's sing and the birds, slave girls and she finish the song and the birds fly away and the girls went back to work. Ivy turns to her right and saw Atem who are watching her and they looked at to each other. "Oh, good morning Atem," said Ivy as she smiled at him and he smiled back her. "Are you watching me?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Yes I am Ivy and you are very beautiful when you sing," said Atem as he looked at her. "Thank you," said Ivy as she smiled. "Well I'll see you in the dining room for breakfast," said Atem as he walked back to his room to get dress for today. "Okay," said Ivy as she walked into her bedroom to get dress as will.

* * *

In her room she walked to the closet to pick out a outfit to wear today and she found one it was a beautiful cream Egyptian dress with a jewel on it and she put on and walked out of her room and she close her bedroom door and she saw Atem in his white and light blue plant and shirt and on his arms and wrists are gold arm bands came out his room as well and she walked to him and she called. "Atem over here!" and he turn and saw her in that dress and he walked to her and stop in front of her and she smile and he said. "Well shall we go?" as he rise his arm up for her to take and they walked to the dining room in the palace.

* * *

In the dining room a very, very big table all ready for breakfast and the pharaoh and his wife are sitting with their priests and priestess, daughter are waiting for the prince and the rainbow mermaid princess of Nile River. When Atem and Ivy came in the dining room in arms and his father saw his son with her and Elizabeth walked to them and she give the flowers to Ivy and she saw the flowers in Elizabeth's hand and Ivy take them in her arms. "Oh, Eliza there is beautiful flowers," said Ivy as she smells them and she looked at the princess of Egypt. "Thank you." "You are welcome," said Elizabeth as she bowed to her. They went to the table to eat their breakfast and Atem pulled her chair and she sitting down and she smiled at him and he walked to his chair and sitting down to next her. For breakfast are fruit and drink is grape juice and it was so good and they talk about things they like and laugh about Ivy's jokes and she tell them the story about her mother and her friends back home and she got up from her chair and said. "I am going for a swim in the river and looking around your city." "Okay," said the pharaoh. "But be careful ok." "Okay," said Ivy as she turn and walked out the door and out of the palace and she walked the front door.

* * *

Outside of the palace, she walked to the river that flow through the palace and the city and she dive in the water and she turn in her mermaid form and she swim away in the water and the fishes saw her swim up to her and she very happy and she swim up and jump in the air and the people saw her. And she have so much fun in her life and she turn and saw the prince is watching her from the balcony the palace and she looked at his eyes and she smiled and he smiled back and she dive back down in the water and she was happy for first time in her life because that she is live in the palace with royal family of Egypt.

* * *

Ivy was swimming faster in the water of the Nile River it flow through the city. Just then she heard someone is cry that is near of the river and she came up to the surfers and she saw the young girl who is bleeding with deep wounds all over her body and she turn and saw Ivy in her mermaid form and walked to her that she in the water. "Hi little one," said Ivy as she swim to her. "Hi," said the girl as she looked at Ivy's tail. "You are the mermaid princess that stays in the palace with the royal family that heard about?" she asked. "Yes and my name is Ivy." As Ivy looked at the young girl and she saw this girl is hurt from beating by someone. "Did someone hurt you?" asked Ivy as she lifts the little girl's arm. The girl looked at her with worry look on her face and she said. "Yes." "Let me see that?" "Yeah!" The girl lifts her arm with deep cut on it and she looked on her leg and back. "That bad," said Ivy as she looked at it. "Let me take you back to palace I am should get you help." "Thank you, Lady Ivy," said the girl as she saw Ivy turn into a human girl when she is out of the water and they walked back to the palace.

* * *

Outside the gate of the palace the guards saw the rainbow mermaid princess and the wound villager girl walked the guards ran to them and Ivy looked up and saw the guards running to them and shouted. "Please help this girl been hurtled she needs help!" "Yes, Your highness!" yelled the one of the guards as he lift the girl and carry her into the palace to care of her wounds.

* * *

In the throne room the pharaoh and his wife are talking with the one of villagers about things in the town. Just then one of the guards came with the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River with shock on their face and they are out of breath and made the pharaoh and his wife worried looked on their face and the pharaoh asked. "What wrong Princess Ivy?" "Well I found this girl in the city and she was cry and I saw wounds all over her body and I brought her here to the palace so she can have help and she is in my room and she in pain," said Ivy as she kneed to the Pharaoh and the Queen of Egypt. "Please help her." "Yes it can be done!" yelled the Pharaoh as he got from his throne. "Guards send for healers to the Rainbow Mermaid Princess' bedroom!" he orders the guards who are stand and bowed to the pharaoh and turn runner to find the healers for the young girl who is wound in Ivy's bedroom.

* * *

In the hallway of the palace the Prince Atem and his sister are walking through the hallway of the palace and they saw the one of the guards are running to them. "Your highnesses!" shout the one of the guards as he running and he stop before them and he knee to them and said. "The Rainbow Mermaid Princess came back with an injury girl who is her room and the healers are in her room." "What!" yelled Atem with shock and he start to run to find Ivy and the wound girl in her room and Ivy with his sister and he very worry about the girl because she is the one of his people.

* * *

In Ivy's room the Rainbow Mermaid Princess is by the girl as she watch the healers to heal the girl's wound with worried looked on her face and she touch the girl's face who a sleep as the hearers are curing her. When they are done turn to the Rainbow Mermaid Princess and said. "The girl is going to be fine." "Oh, thank goodness," said Ivy with sigh of happy that she knows the girl is going alright and she looked at the young girl and she worrier where her family is? "Do have any idea where her family is?" asked Ivy as she looked at the little girl is asleep on her bed with bandage on her arm and whip around her whist and also her leg. The healers shocked their heads and the leader of the healer came to her and said. "We not sure." "Oh, I see," said Ivy with sad looked on her face and she looked at the sleep girl. "But when she awake up she well tells the pharaoh and the court what happen to her village and her family and we take our leave and you stay with the girl." Ivy nodded as the healers ahead to the door as they about to open the door it just open in the doorway it was the prince Atem and the princess Elizabeth came in the room and they saw the bandage girl in Ivy's bed and she still a sleep and Ivy turn and saw them and she put her finger to her lip to tell them to quit so the little girl asleep and she turn to little girl and she smile and touch the little girl's forehead. "Ivy," said Atem as he walked to her and the sleeping girl. "You have a kind heart." She turns to looked at the prince's smile and that made her blush and she turn away and said. "Thank you Atem." "Ivy?" he asked. She turns her head and looked at her prince. "Yes," said Ivy as she smiled at him. "We will wait for this girl to wake up and she tell us what had happen to her village," said Atem and he turn to his sister and tell her go to tell their mother and father when the girl wakes.

* * *

Late that Night, Ivy is still with the little girl and the mermaid princess fell into sleep and the little girl start wake up as she open her green eyes and she saw Ivy was asleep right next to her and she saw the prince of Egypt is reading a book that Ivy brought from her world when he saw the little girl was wake and he put the book down and he walked to her and he asked. "How you do feel young girl?" "Yes, your highness," said the little girl as she bowed her head to the prince and she turn to the Mermaid Princess of Nile River who still a sleep and she poke the sleeping mermaid princess to wake up and Ivy woke up and saw the little girl is up and she feel was happy that girl is better and she hugged the girl and said. "I am glad that you alright!" "Thank you, My Lady," said the girl as she hugged her back. "So what is your name?" asked the prince of Egypt as he walked to them. The girl looked up at the prince and she looked down and said. "I am the daughter of the village leader Kitty of the Ra Village at the west of Nile River city and name is Tracy, your highness and my village is going be attack my bad men." "What?" said Ivy and Atem together as they looked at Tracy as she tall her story by what happened. "They came at night and they tell my mother they going attack my village within ten days and they destroy our village and my mother tell me to go the city to get help from the royal family of Egypt and I run from the village on my horse and got wound on the horse as the horse takes me at edge of the Nile River City and got off my horse and I walked to the palace and I stop to looked my wounds are getting very worse can't take another step to palace that when saw you mermaid princess you take me to the palace and I thank you for your kind." Ivy was very surprise by what Tracy had said and she said. "Thank you Tracy." Tracy turns to the prince of Egypt with fight look on her face and said. "Prince, please tell your father and the court to save my village, Please, Please your highness I bag you!" Atem looked at the daughter of the leader of the Village of Ra and said. "Yes, I will tell my father to get the Army ready to stop the attack on your village and save it and in the name of my pharaoh Akunumkanon we will help your home." "I will too," said Ivy as she put her hand on necklace where her pearl is. "I vow on my pearl." Tracy nodded at them and fell back to sleep and Ivy looked at the prince and he looked at her and they smiled at each other and they reach their hands and hold on and they looked into their eyes. "Atem," said Ivy as she looked at him. "Ivy," said Atem as he looked at her. "We need go to bed."

* * *

With that the prince Atem went out of Ivy's bedroom and he lean on her door of the Mermaid Princess' bedroom and he looked at his hand and he put it right over his heart and feels it beating in his chest when think about the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the NileRiver from the future. _'Can't that I fall in love with the Mermaid Princess Ivy,'_ he thought to himself and he walked to his room.

* * *

In Ivy's room the Mermaid Princess Ivy looked at the door of her room where the Prince of Egypt lift and she looked at her hand and she put it right over her heart and feels it beating in her chest when think about Atem the future king of Egypt. "I am in love with Atem," she said to herself as walked to her corset to put on nightgown and what to bed with rainbow sheet and she fallen fest to sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning on March 5th, Atem went to his father to tell Tracy's story. The Pharaoh Akunumkanon was in shock by what he heard and said. "We will help this girl's village and save it and let be written and be done!" and he turn to tell the captain of the Army to get ready for battle to save the Village of Ra.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	8. Ep 5

Episode 5: Save the Village of Ra with the little help from the two villages of Slifer and Obelisk by sing the song of 'Legend of Mermaid' and 'If We Hold on Together' and Tracy and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy are very good friends

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

Late at afternoon the soldiers of Egypt are getting ready for battle and their horses are ready for it with the Pharaoh and his wife and their royal court that have DiaDhanks on their wrists and Tracy is riding with the one of the soldiers on his horse and Ivy is riding with the prince on his horse with his sword at his side and his sister stay behind with her friend who lived in the palace as she watch her family go to save the village of Ra. "Let go!" ordered the Pharaoh as he rise his hand as they went off and Atem and Ivy waved good-bye to everyone in the palace and they ride though the village and the people waved at the Army of the Soldiers and the Pharaoh and his wife and their son with the rainbow mermaid princess of Nile River and she smiled at the children of the village as she rode way with her prince and he turn his head and looked at her and he smiled as well with her. "Ivy," he said. "Are you having fun?" Ivy looked at Atem who looking at her are riding on his horse and said. "Yes, I am." They smiled to each other and the horse trot to the gate with Atem's father and his wife and their royal court and also the Soldiers and they got to the gate the guards from the gate opened the gate and outside of the gate are the soldiers of Slifer and Obelisk are waiting for them are going to stop the enemy to attack the village of Ra.

* * *

Outside of the Nile River City's gates the Pharaoh looked at soldiers of his kingdom from his horse with his wife who riding with him and he yelled. "Men we go to save the village of Ra from villains who are attacking the village and we save our people from danger are you with me men?" "Yes!" shouted the men. "Long Live the Pharaoh!" Ivy smiled at Atem's father who is with Atem on his horse and he smile as well and soon he will be pharaoh just like his father. But he turns to Ivy's face and he saw her smiling on her face and made him blush and also his heart is pounding when he is around the seven year old Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River but what this feeling in his heart for her. "Let Move Out!" shouted Seto as he rise the rod on his horse. Atem kick his horse to go with Ivy him and rode off into desert.

* * *

In the desert the Army of the Nile River City and the village of Slifer and Obelisk are follower their king and his wife and son and the royal court are riding on their horses with the rainbow mermaid princess who is riding with the prince of Egypt and she sing of 'Legend of Mermaid' to past the time as the men heard her sing to them.

* * *

The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It's a very nostalgic song.  
The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut,  
where the paradise of the seven seas lies.

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
And then the stars, like pearls  
can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.  
Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult.

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
she wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future  
to the paradise of the seven seas!

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

while embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
she wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future.

* * *

"She has a beautiful voice," whispered Seto to Mahad who is riding his black horse and Mahad nodded as he watches Ivy who is with Atem the prince of Egypt and they looked up the sky and saw Ivy's friend is fly over of them. Cherry saw them looked at her and she smiled at them.

* * *

Just then the Pharaoh Akunumkanon yelled. "Halt!" as the men and the royal court, the prince have stopped their horses by the river of Nile and Cherry land in front of them. Ivy looked over Atem's shoulders to see what is gone on and why they stop. "Set the tents we will camp tonight!" as Akunumkanon got off from his horse and he help his wife to get down. Everyone got off from their horses and they walked the horses to get some water and rest. Atem got off from his horse and he turns around and raises his arms and said. "Come on Ivy." "Okay," said Ivy as slide offs the horse and land in Atem's arms and they looked deep in their eyes. "Atem," called Mana who is running to them and stopped and saw her best friend is holding the rainbow mermaid princess in his arms. Ivy and Atem turn their heads and saw Mana who said. "You are getting long?" they looked at each other and they blushed and let go and turn to their backs and Atem said. "Mana what do what?" Ivy walked away from them and Atem watch her go and she walks to the river and she jump in the water and she swim in her mermaid form and her friend jumped with her.

* * *

That night they made camp and men are talking about their families back home and in the tents are some of the men are sleeping in their tents and in the royal tent where the pharaoh and his wife and Atem are sitting on the chairs and their members of the royal court are talking a plan to stop the villains from the village of Ra and Atem got up and walked out the tent to find Ivy. When he saw her in her mermaid form in the river edge with Cherry is right by her side and she looked at the stars and she was thinking about something and he walked up to her.

* * *

On the River edge at the same the night the rainbow mermaid princess Ivy was sitting on the rock in her mermaid form and think about her mother and everyone back her home in the future are doing right now and she miss them so much. But Cherry is with friend and she put her hand on Cherry's head and pet her and she start to sing of 'Legend of Mermaid'

* * *

The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It's a very nostalgic song.  
The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut,  
where the paradise of the seven seas lies.

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven  
countries,  
I'll never forget

Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
And then the stars, like pearls  
can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.  
Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult.

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
she wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future  
to the paradise of the seven seas!

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

while embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
she wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future.

* * *

When the prince Atem walk to her as she sing and she stop sing and she and Cherry turn their heads and saw the prince walking to them and he asked. "What are you doing out here?" "Oh, nothing," said Ivy as she put her hands in her back as she watch as he walked to her and he put his arms cross with angrily looked on his face and said. "You are lie." Ivy saw he knows that she is lie to him and it made her blushed by what he said and she turn around and looked. _'Oh, no he that I am lie to him and I got to tell him the true,'_ she thought she turn around and looked at him and said. "The truth is that I miss my mother and my friends back home in the future." "I see," said Atem as he walked to her and he put arms around her to made her stop worry about her mother and friends back home and let her know that she is not alone. "Atem what are you doing?" she asked as she looked at him. "Because I am keeping you safe from aloneness in your heart and let you know that you not alone I with you," said the prince of Egypt as he hugging in his arms and she hugged him back and she was very happy because that he is with her always.

* * *

But they didn't they been watch by his mother saw her young nine year old son and the seven year old rainbow mermaid princess of the Nile River are together in each other arms and she know they are mate for each other and she wish for her son and the mermaid princess for happiest for them.

* * *

Back with Ivy and Atem who are right by the river bank and hugging together with their eyes are close and they are smiling for first time in their life and Ivy looked up at the prince's face and she know that he is very kind and understanding and caring boy that she ever met. Then she turns and saw the moon is coming up and it getting late and she looked at Atem and said. "Atem, I think we will go to bed?" "Right," said Atem as he watch Ivy turn back into a human girl with the help of her power of her pearl and they walked back to camp and went to their own tents and they said 'Good-night' to each other and they went into their tents to go sleep. Ivy went in her rainbow tent and inside of her tent there was a large bed and a table and with on it was a bowl of apples, bananas, grapes and she pick the one of the grape and eat it and her friend is sleeping on the small bed and she think about the young prince who holds her in his arms and made her safe when she is around him and also made her happy that he is with her. "Thank you Atem," said Ivy as she put her hands on her chest and she smile and a tear from her eyes and she wish her mother was here with her.

* * *

Inside Atem's tent and inside of his tent there was a very large bed and a table and with on it was a bowl of apples, bananas, grapes the prince of Egypt is think about the young mermaid princess who is was in his arms and he made her safe when she is around him and also he made her happy that he always be with her. When he use his powers to see her and he saw her who put her hands on her chest and he saw her smile when he heard she said. "Thank you Atem." But he saw a tear from eyes and he went out of his tent and walked to her tent.

* * *

In Ivy's tent as she about go to bed and she heard some footstep from outside of her tent she walked to the door of her tent and she open it and saw the prince of Egypt is coming to her tent and she called. "Atem, what are you? What are you doing here?" "I came to see you that you alright," said Atem with worry looked on his face. "Of course, I am alright," said Ivy and she know that he is worried of her. "Don't lie me!" he sapped at her that sacred her. "I saw you cry it because of your mother?" she nodded and turn away and went back to the tent and Atem follow her in her tent and stop and saw thing from her own time inside of her tent and she sat on her bed and he sat down with and take out his cloth and get to her to dry her eyes and she take it and dry and said. "Thank you Atem you are very nice boy I ever meant in the Ancient times." "Oh, thank you Ivy," said Atem he was blushing from by went she said. _'You are very nice boy'_ and for first time in his life and he was very happy and he put his hand on her hand and they looked at each other and they smile to one and other and Ivy yawn and said. "Atem I thank we have got to bed." "You are right," said Atem as he got up from her bed and walked to the tent's door as he about to go out the tent and he turns around and said. "Can I stay here with you?" Ivy looked at him and she nodded and he walked in back the tent to be with her. And they went to bed together and fell to sleep in the night.

* * *

Meanwhile at the village of Ra the leader of the village are waiting for her daughter return for help from the City of Nile River to save it and its people and they heard about a beautiful rainbow mermaid princess will help as well the her power of sing to stop the battle and save their people.

* * *

On March 6th the next morning at the camp of the Pharaoh Akunumkanon and all the men are wake up and got out of their tents and the Pharaoh and his wife went out of their royal tent and Tracy went out of tent and Mahad went to his friend's tent and he looked inside and to find it was empty and Mahad looked for the prince and he came to Ivy's tent.

* * *

When he looked in the tent and saw his best friend sleeping with the rainbow mermaid princess in his arms and with a smile on the prince's face. Because he is very happy having a beautiful girl from the water world and she is very, very happy that he is with her always. Mahad walked very slowly to Ivy's bed to tap the nine year old prince's shoulder to wake up and Atem opened his eyes and turn his head and saw his friend and said. "Yes, Mahad what is it?" "It morning you to get up," said Mahad. "And you are still nine and she is seven and you are not ready prince." "I am not sleeping with her she just alone without her mother or friends with her," said Atem was mad and he got up the bed and he crosses his arms as he looked at his best friend. "And I am trying to make her happy and let her know she is not alone." "I see," said Mahad as he looked at the mermaid princess who is sleeping on her bed and he smiled and said. "So she missed her family and friends back home?" "Yes," said Atem as he looked at her and smiled. "When I am around her I feel so happy that she is safe here with us." But they didn't know Ivy was wake and she said. "You know guys I can hear you." "Aghhh!" yelled the boys as they jumped when they heard her voice with funny looked on their faces. She giggles at them and Atem and Mahad looked at each other and turn to her who is laughing and Atem asked. "Why are you laughing at us, Ivy?" "Because you boys are so funny!" she laughed and the boys looked at each other and they start to laugh with her and her friend woke up and saw them laughing and she smiled at them.

* * *

Outside of Ivy's tent everyone heard laughter from the rainbow mermaid princess' tent and Atem's father and mother smiled and they walked to Ivy's tent and opened the door of the tent and the pharaoh and the queen saw their son and his best friend and the rainbow mermaid princess are still laughing and they stop and turn and the pharaoh and his wife and Mahad bowed to the king and the queen of Egypt. "Mother and father," said Atem as he looked at his parents and he was blushing. "Will what going on?" "We see you keep the mermaid princess company last night my son?" asked Akunumkanon as he looked at his son and the young Rainbow Mermaid Princess who are blushing. "Yes, Father," said Atem as he looked at Ivy and she looked at him on her bed. "Will that is fine my son," said the Pharaoh with smile and his son and Mahad and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess looked at the Pharaoh with weird on their faces and Seto said. "It nice sees you two getting long." "Yes, we are," said Ivy and Atem as they looked at one other and they smiled. "Well I am sorry told you can this wait we to get ready for the battle," said Seto as he leaving the tent and lift. "You know his is right," said Ivy as she got up from her bed and walked to the nine year old prince of Egypt and looked at him. "We have to get ready for battle." "Right," said the Prince as he nodded and turn away to let her and her water dragon get ready for battle.

* * *

In the village of Ra the people are waiting for the Army of the City of Nile River and the two villages and Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the NileRiver come to help and stop the evil men to destroy their village just then the bad men came and they attack the village.

* * *

The bad men came to attack the village of Ra and the villagers run to their home and the men stay to their families safe. Just than the pharaoh and the royal army and with them the royal court and the prince and the rainbow mermaid princess and behind them the Rainbow Water Dragon and the evil men turn to attack them and the pharaoh yelled. "In the name of the Pharaoh of Egypt, Attack!" Army charge and attack them and Atem take Ivy off of his horse and to attack the one of the evil men to keep her safe and Cherry take off into the sky and she use her powers to attack the bad men. Ivy watches the battle and saw the men are getting hurt from swords and she can't stand this. "I can't this anymore!" yelled Ivy as she jumped into the sky and she crossed her arms and close her eyes and her locket opened and her rainbow pearl begins to glow and it come out and it turn into E-pitch.

* * *

Just then the bad men and stopped of attacking the pharaoh's men and they heard a voice. "Rainbow…Pearl…Voice!" the bad men and the pharaoh's men and Atem and his father and the Royal Court and her friend turn and saw a young girl in air and she in a light as she transform into the Rainbow Mermaid Princess and she was done transforming and she jump on the rock in her shoulder less long rainbow dress with shout dress under the long dress and her rainbow long gloves on her hands and her arms and on her feet is rainbow high heel sandals with rainbow ribbons on it and her Rainbow Long Hair with Blue Green Bowtie and on her head a golden tiara and Cerulean Eyes and her E-pitch in her hand. But the Rainbow Mermaid Princess said. "I will not let you hurt them and destroy this village I will won't have it, Pichi, Pichi, Pichi Live Start On!" as she sing the song. 'If We Hold on Together'

* * *

Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

* * *

As she sing the bad men stop in their trackers and they heard her sing and they cover their ears to not heard her sing and some the men tell her to stop sing but she keep going and they drop on their knees and her song made they weak.

* * *

Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Somebody is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I

* * *

"Love Shower Pitch!" yelled Ivy as she points her finger at them. "Will you like have an Encore?" she asked them. "No!" yelled the Bad Men run away and they gone forever. And the men of the Pharaoh run after them and bring them back to the city to stand of their court in the city. Atem walked to her and she turns and looked at him and he said. "That is great song." Just then his father and his mother and the royal Court and their people came up to them and the prince and his father and his mother and the people bow to her and they said. "Thank you for save us." Ivy was smile and blushing and said. "You are welcome." Atem smiled at her and his heart is beating when looked at her. Ivy looked at him and her heart is beating too when looked at her.

* * *

Late that day in the village of Ra the leader of the village say thanks to the royal family and ask to stay in the village before they go back to the city tomorrow and Tracy and Ivy smile at each other and they cheer for their winning the battle with Ivy's help and her power of sing.

* * *

Late that night Ivy run to the Nile River for a little swim and she dive in the water and swim in the water in her mermaid form and she jump up out the water and she so happy to be in the water. Just then, Tracy watch her and she like her in her mermaid form and she want to with her in the Nile River what like in the underwater and so she jump in the river with her. In the water Ivy swim and she looked around in the river and she smiled at the fishes that are healthy in ancient times and underwater plant life is very healthy as well and she saw Tracy in the water and she swim up to her and she take her hand and she smiled at Tracy and she use the power of her pearl to made her breath in water and fish up to them and it swim around them and Tracy and Ivy are became friends and she show Tracy underwater is like and she very happy to have friend here in ancient world and she smile. "Hey, Tracy," said Ivy as she looked at her new friend who turn looked at her. "We back up." Tracy nodded and swims up.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!


	9. Ep 6

Episode 6: Ivy and Tracy, Mana are having girl talk about the Prince and her and the song 'Legend of Mermaid'

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

They swim up to the surfer and the spell on Tracy is gone and Ivy helps Tracy out the water and she turns and said. "Thank you and I love to see what like underwater." "You are welcome, Tracy," said Ivy as she got out of the water and she turn back in her human form and they saw the prince came up to them. "Hey Ivy," called Atem as he wave at them and he brought a towel for Tracy to dry. "Oh, prince," said Tracy as she bowed to him. "The princess-oh I made Ivy and I have midnight swum with her in the river before you leave tomorrow afternoon gone back to the city." "That is good," said Atem as he walked to them and stand by Ivy side and she looked at him and she blush when she is around him. When Tracy saw her blushing and she looked at the prince Atem and looked back at Ivy and she smiled at them and talked with her tonight. "Hey Ivy," said Tracy as Ivy turn looked at her. "Can you and Mana come to my house tonight before you go tomorrow?" "Why?" asked Ivy. "Because I like talk about someone," Tracy whisper in Ivy's ear and that made Ivy shock on her face and yelled. "WHAT?" Atem looked at them with funny looked on his face.

* * *

Late that night in Tracy's house she asked Ivy and Mana come with her and they went to Tracy's bedroom and she sat on her bed and the girls sat on the floor and Tracy asked. "So Ivy does you like the prince Atem?" Ivy turn to face Tracy and she was blushing when she heard Atem's name from Tracy's mouth and she said. "Yes, I do." "Wow that great Ivy," said Mana who is smiled at her and Ivy is blushing more and more. "What wrong with that?" asked Tracy as she looked at the seven year old rainbow mermaid princess with worry looked on her face and she said. "Will…he from the past and I am from the 21st century and we are diffident he is human and I am a mermaid." "So," said Mana as she put her hand on Ivy's back. "You can be as friends with the prince and his family?" "Yes, I can," said Ivy as she looked at Mana who smiled and she nodded. "All right let's get some sleep so you can leave tomorrow to back the city," said Tracy as she on her bed and the girls went to their beds to sleep. Ivy walked to the window and looked out at the deserts and looked up at sky and saw her friend in the sky and she close and said. _'Cherry I know watching me.'_ Just then her friend flew down to her. "Princess," said Cherry as bow her head to her princess of the NileRiver. "We have to be very careful I can feel evil power nearby, Ivy." "We better check out!" said Ivy as she runs of the house and jump on the back of Cherry and they went to the sky to find evil power.

* * *

Not far from the Village of Ra a young boy who is on his horse and he has evil in his eyes and some men behind him and right by his side is his father and his friend. "Sir," said a young girl who is on her horse and she is very pretty girl. "Do you think that girl is a Mermaid Princess of the NileRiver?" "Yes, she is," said their father. "Once she comes we will kidnap her." "You will not!" said the voice from the sky. They looked up and saw a rainbow dragon and its rider is a young girl with anger looked on her face. "It's the Rainbow Mermaid Princess!" yelled the boy as he saw her. Ivy jump off Cherry's back and she crossed her arms and close her eyes and her locket opened and her rainbow pearl begins to glow and it come out and it turn into microphone and she said. "Rainbow…Pearl…Voice!" A light as she transform into the Rainbow Mermaid Princess and she was done transforming and she jump on the rock in her shoulder less long rainbow dress with shout dress under the long dress and her rainbow long gloves on her hands and her arms and on her feet is rainbow high heel sandals with rainbow ribbons on it and her Rainbow Long Hair with Blue Green Bowtie and on her head a golden tiara and Cerulean Eyes and her microphone in her hand. But the Rainbow Mermaid Princess said. "You are bad men who try to kidnap me, I will won't have it, Pichi, Pichi, Pichi Live Start On!" as she sing the song. 'Legend of Mermaid'

* * *

The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It's a very nostalgic song.  
The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut,  
where the paradise of the seven seas lies.

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
And then the stars, like pearls  
can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.  
Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult.

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
she wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future  
to the paradise of the seven seas!

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future.

* * *

She sings the bad men watch her as she sing and they heard her sing. Just then they feel pine and they cover their ears to not heard her sing and some the men tell her to stop sing but she keep going and they drop on their knees and her song made they weak. "Love Shower Pitch!" yelled Ivy as she points her finger at them. "Will you like have an Encore?" she asked them. "We forget this!" yelled the leader as he jumped on his horse and his son and their friends rode off into the night and leaving the Rainbow Mermaid Princess and her Water Dragon behind as they watch the sunrise on the day of Match 7th. "Princess," said Cherry as she walked to her princess. "I think we should have back to others." "Yes," said Ivy as she undoes her transforming and went back to the village of Ra.

* * *

In the village of Ra everyone woke up and they to make breakfast in Tracy's house. Mana and Tracy woke up and saw Ivy was gone and they run out the house and run to the camp and to tell the royal family that Ivy is gone. "What," said the King of Egypt as he got up from his chair and he turn to his men. "Find her!" "Yes, sire," said the captain of the Guards.

* * *

Isis looking for the Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and Priestess Isis and the four guards are looking for the Mermaid Princess of Nile River in north of the Village. "Lady Ivy!" called Isis as she looked around with the guards. "Princess Ivy!" "Where are you?" "Your Highness where are you?"

* * *

On other side of the village of Ra. "Ivy!" called Atem and Mana as they looked for her outside of the village. "Mana," said Atem as he looked at her. "Yes, Prince?" asked Mana as she looked at him. "Are sure she was gone?" he asked her. "Yes your highness," she said as bowed her head. "And you didn't wake up?" he yelled at her. "I am sorry!" "Oh Ra I hope she is alright." "Will I am glad that you are worry about me," said the voice of Ivy. Atem and Mana turn and saw Ivy and Cherry by her side and the girls walking to them. They run to her and Mana hugged her and crying and yelled at her. "Ivy…where have…you been?" "I am sorry, Mana," said Ivy as she hugged her back. "I am to make you worried you." Atem walk to her and Mana. Ivy and Mana broke their hugged and turn to the prince and Ivy walked to him and said. "I am so sorry Atem." Ivy have her head down from not to looked at the prince. Without warning Atem pulled her in his arms and hugged and said. "Don't ever that again Ivy." Ivy was in surprise from Atem's words and she blushing and she hugged him back. "I promise Atem I never don't that again." They broke their hugged and looked at each other and they put their hands hold one and other and their friends are watching them and their smiled at them and they went back to the camp and the village.

* * *

In the pharaoh and the queen's tent the King of Egypt and his wife are sitting on their thrones and their son is standing next to them and Ivy and her close friend is standing of the royal family in the tent and kneed to them. "Princess Ivy you have explaining to do!" shouted the Pharaoh as he sitting on his throne and his wife and their son is standing by their side who watch his father yelled at her and her guardian water dragon who right by her side. "Let me explain your highness," said Cherry as she looked at the king of Egypt. "There were evil men outside of the village and the camp and I came to get Ivy to stop these men who try to kidnap her, But she stop them with her power of her sing." "I see," said the Pharaoh as he put his hand on his chin as he looked at them. "So you can take care yourself?" asked his wife. "Yes," said Ivy as she looked up at the king and queen of Egypt and she turn her head and looked at the prince Atem who smiled at her and she smiled back at him and Seto and all the Royal Court saw that smile on the young prince face that they never seen on his face for Nine years it was because of the Rainbow Mermaid Princess that made him smile and his father and his mother turn at their nine year old son and saw that smile on his face. "But you can never go out alone again Princess," said Akunumkanon as he got up from his throne and walked to her and she looked up at him. "Yes your highness," said Ivy as she nodded and stand up on her feet and turn and walked out but she stop and turn and looked at the prince and she smile at him and he smiled at her back. "Can't believe that girl have so much power in her voice when she sing," said Seto as he looked at her as she and the prince walk out the tent.

* * *

Ivy and Atem walked out the tent and they looked at each other and they smile and they looked at each other eyes and they walked to the river and Ivy turn into mermaid princess when she in the water and Atem take off his shoes and he put his feet in the water as she in the water in her mermaid form and she swim up to him and he asked her to sing that song of 'Legend of Mermaid' and she said. "Yes, I will." And she starts to sing the song.

* * *

The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It's a very nostalgic song.  
The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut,  
where the paradise of the seven seas lies.

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
And then the stars, like pearls  
can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.  
Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult.

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
she wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future  
To the paradise of the seven seas!

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future.

* * *

As she done with her song and Atem loved it and he made it his favorite song in this time in Ancient Egypt and he pulled her close and hugged her and she hugged him back and he said. "Thank you Ivy that was lovely song that I ever heard in my life and it's one of my favorites." "Thank you Atem," said Ivy as she holds him. "I am happy that you like it." As they looked at each other and they smiled. "Hey Atem will like go for a swim in the river?" asked Ivy as they break their hug. "Yes I love that," said Atem. They run to the river and Atem take his cape off on put a rock and he and Ivy jumped in the water and she transform into her mermaid form with Atem holding her hand and he starting to glow with Ivy's powers.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	10. Ep 7

Episode 7: The song of 'No Ordinary Girl' she in the water of the Nile River with the Prince of Egypt for morning a swim before going back to city

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

Ivy is hold Atem's hand as they swim in the river and Atem had his mouth close and try to keep the air in him and with his eyes close. "Atem," said Ivy as she looked at him with his mouth and eyes are close. Atem turn to her voice at her and looked her. "You can breathe in water and also can see in the water." Atem opened his eyes and she was right and he can breathe in water. "And you can talk to me in the water," said Ivy. "Ready?" asked Atem as he was surprise from what she said. "You are right, I can talk in water," said the young prince as he looked at her. "But how?" he asked with weird looked on his face. "With the power of my pearl," she said. "You're pearl?" "Yes." "As long you holding my hand to keep you safe from dowering, Okay?" Atem looked at her smile and he blushes and nodded. Ivy start kick her tail to swim with Atem at her side and holding her hands as the fishes came to swim with them and she start to sing.

* * *

I've got a special power  
that I'm not afraid to use.  
Every waking hour  
I discover something new  
so come on, this is my adventure  
and this is my fantasy.  
It's all about living in the ocean,  
being wild and free.

'Cause I'm no ordinary girl,  
I'm from the deep, blue underworld,  
Land or sea;  
I've got the power if I just believe.

'Cause I'm no ordinary girl,  
I'm from the deep, blue underworld,  
Land or sea,  
the world's my oyster,  
I'm the pearl,  
No ordinary girl.

* * *

And the fishes join with her and Atem looked at her and he very happy as she sing and the fishes sing with her. _'She has beautiful voice that I heard in my life and she very beautiful,'_ he thought as he smiled at her and she looked at him and she smiled him back and she back to sing with fishes of the NileRiver.

* * *

We've got to stick together  
'Cause the best things come in three.  
Want it to last for ever  
all the magic and fun at sea.

So come on, this is our adventure,  
there's no telling where we'll go  
and all I want is just to live amongst the H2O!

'Cause I'm no ordinary girl,  
I'm from the deep, blue underworld,  
Land or sea;  
I've got the power if I just believe.

'Cause I'm no ordinary girl,  
I'm from the deep, blue underworld,  
Land or sea,  
the world's my oyster,  
I'm the pearl,  
No ordinary girl.

Come along it just gets better.  
So much to do and just so little time,  
'Cause it all depends on weather.  
You want to live and learn of what's behind.

'Cause I'm no ordinary girl,  
I'm from the deep, blue underworld,  
Land or sea,  
the world's my oyster,  
I'm the pearl,  
No ordinary girl...

* * *

They swim up to surfer and they saw the king and the queen and the royal court, Mana and Cherry with smiled at them. "What?" they said to together as they looked at them. "Oh, nothing," said Akunmkanon as he turn and walk to his horse and his wife went to her horse and everyone went to horses and they got on the animals and Atem get out the water and dry off and Ivy jumped and flip over and she turn into her human from and they walked to Atem's white horse. "May I help you on my horse?" asked the prince as he takes out his hand and she looked at him. "Y-y-yes," said Ivy with shyly in her voice as she takes his hand and he lean her to his horse and help her on his horse and he got on the animal with her and hold her close his arms and they rode to the pharaoh and the royal court and his friend. "Oh, by way," said Atem as he hold her arms and she looked at him and said. "Yes Atem?" "Thank you for morning swims." And they rode back to the city and she smiled at everything in Ancient Egypt and she loved it, but she have back to her time on February 3rd and she have to tell them about that and she will come back when she thirteen birthday and she be with Atem when he is older and she loved him and he loved her as will they are in love.

* * *

They came to the city and the people are cheering for the pharaoh and his queen and the prince and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and their love ones are back and Ivy looked at the men are happy back with their wives and children and the children hugged their fathers and one of the children is a girl run to Atem's horse and given a flower it is Egyptian Lily it only grown in the waters of the Nile to Ivy and she said. "Thank you a young one." "You are welcome Mermaid Princess of the Nile River," said the little girl and she bowed to her and run back to her mother and father and Ivy smell it and it smelled so lovely and Atem looked at it and he asked. "Can I put that flower in your hair when get to the palace?" Ivy looked at him and said. "Yes you can." They smiled at each other and he holds her close.

* * *

As the gate opened and the King and the Queen and the Royal Court and the Crown Prince and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and her friend land on the roof of the palace and everyone saw the Rainbow Water Dragon who is guardian to the Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and her mother and the guards bowed to them and Elizabeth is one the stairs of the palace and she run to her mother and father who are getting off their horses and they turn and saw their daughter to them and they hugged and she turn and saw her brother is getting off of his horse and he turn and help Ivy off of his horse who hold a lily in her hand and he take the flower from her hand and put it in her hair and she hugged him and said. "Thank you Atem, Thank you so much!" "You are welcome," said Atem as he hugged her back. "Big brother!" called Eliza as she runs to her brother and hugged him. The Pharaoh came to his son and Ivy and said. "My son," Atem turn looked at his father and said. "Yes father?" "Don't you know in three more days are your birthday?" "Oh, Right," said Atem as he let go of his little sister and turn to Ivy and asked. "Ivy will can you come to my birthday ball tomorrow?" Ivy looked at him and said. "Yes, I love to go." Atem smiled at her for the first time in his life and he take her hands and said. "Thank you Ivy!" Ivy was blushing and she smiled at him and she asked. "When your birthday?" "It is on March 11th," said Atem as he let go of her hands and Ivy smiled at him and she loved him.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	11. Ep 8

Episode 8: The Birthday of Atem's Ball and the dance of the Prince of Egypt and the Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and the song is 'Diamond'

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

In the one day left until Atem's tenth birthday it's on March 11th day. Ivy have fun with Atem and his little sister and their friends in the palace for past on March 8th, 9th and 10th days and Mana and Ivy asked Atem's father to go the village to get a gift for Atem and he agree to it so they can go the city and Mahad went with them to keep eye her and he find out that he fallen in love with her.

* * *

At market of the city and the villagers are very busy and Ivy, Mana and Mahad walked to the village and the villagers turn and saw them and they bowed to them and Ivy smiled at the villagers and the children run to her and asked. "Princess Ivy!" Ivy turns to the young children and said. "Hi and good morning young ones." "Can you play come with us?" asked the little girl as she hold Ivy's hand and Ivy band down to them and said. "I am sorry I can't." The children put their head down and said. "Awww..." "But sometime I can play you the next time." "You will?" asked the little boy who is holding his baby sister in his arms. She turn that young boy and she pat his head and she nodded and said. "Yeah, but I have get something for the Prince Atem tomorrow Okay." "Okay," said the Children and they run back to their mothers and fathers and Ivy loved kids so much and she likes kids in her mermaid kingdom. "Ivy," said Mahad as he looked at her and she turn to look at him. "Yes?" "You like Children?" "Yeah I do." "Ivy I think you get the Prince's gift," said Mana. "Right," said Ivy who nodded and they walked with Mahad right behind with a smiled on his face and he walked up them and they front on a booth and Ivy looked at beautiful necklace with a red stone and she called. "Um…sir can you help me?!" "Yes?" asked the Jeweler who walked up them. "Can I help you with?" "I like to buy this," said Ivy has she point at that necklace with red stone and he pick up and looked at it. "You made great chose." Mahad pay it and he tell him it is gift to the prince from Ivy who is the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and he bowed to her and they turn walked back to the palace.

* * *

Everyone in the palace are ready for the ball and the cooks are baking the cake for Atem's birthday for tomorrow night and everyone is at the market to get a gifts of him. Ivy got him at beautiful necklace from the jewelers and said to herself. "I hope Atem will it?" As she looked at the necklace it was a golden ring around the stone and the stone is red. "I hope he wills likes it," said Ivy with smile on her cute face and walked though the hallways of the palace after she got back from the market and she bump to someone and they both fell on the ground and she drop Atem's gift by her side. "Ahhhhhh!" yelled the both of them as they fell on the ground of the palace. "OW," said Ivy as she rubbed her back and he rub his head and said. "OWWWW…That hurts my butt and you can't watch you going!" "I am sorry Ivy," said Atem. Ivy looked up and saw Atem on the ground and she went quirking hide his gift from him. "Oh, so sorry Atem I wasn't watching I was going," said Ivy as she got up and he got up him self and said. "That you are alright Ivy." "Well I have to go to my room," said Ivy as she run away from him. "Bye." Atem looked at her as she run away and said. "O-okay…bye" he think what she is doing so he followed her so he can what she up to and what she is holding in her hands.

* * *

Ivy run to her room where Cherry is wait for her and she open the door to her room and she holding Atem's birthday gift in her arms. "Princess," said Cherry as she saw her holding the necklace in her hands. "Is that Atem's birthday gift in your hand?" she asked. "Yes it is," said Ivy as she looked at it. "And I will give him in tomorrow night." "I hope you will give it him." "Yes." "And I hope that he'll like it." Just then they heard that someone is knocking on her door to her. "Who is it?" asked Ivy. "It is me," said someone from the door. "Atem" Ivy heard Atem's voice from outside and she and Cherry looked at each other and the gift and she went hide it from him and walked to the door and opened it and said. "Atem…what is surprise and what do you what?" "Oh, nothing I just what know that you are alright?" "Yes," said Ivy. "I…I am." Atem walked in her room and looked around and asked again. "What are you hiding something?" Atem looked around in her room to find something what Ivy is hiding. "What's I am hiding something from you?" she asked. "Right…Cherry…?" "Uh…yeah," said Cherry as she nodded. "Okay wills good night," said Atem as he turns and walked out the room. Ivy takes out his gift and put it in the box and closes it and went to put on her nightgown and went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day on Atem's birthday on the March 11th and the cake was done and the gifts are in the throne room and there going be music in the ball and they got the flowers from the garden and drinks are ready.

* * *

In Atem's room he is getting ready for his birthday ball and he dress in a deep blue cape, a white shirt and skirt-type thing with a golden neckline and belt and a blue cloth decorating the front. Finally, he wore gold bracelets on his whist and armlets forearms and golden ankles bracelets on his ankles and white shoes on his feet and he looked at his self on the mirror in his room and he know when get older he will be handsome man in the Egypt and he will be come the new King of this kingdom. But right now he just a young boy and the crown prince and a friend to Ivy and he will fallen in love with her. He walked out of his room and headed to the throne room to start his birthday party and he had hope that Ivy will come to his birthday ball.

* * *

In Ivy's room she is getting ready for Atem's birthday ball and she dress in a light blue shorted less long gown and with golden necklace on around her neck and on her feet are light blue flower shoes and she put the make-up on her lovely face and she is done her make-up and someday she will get older and she will be very lovely woman and also mermaid in the Nile River and someday she will become a new Mermaid Queen of the Nile River. But right now she just a young girl and the crown princess of the NileRiver and also the friend to Atem and she have fallen in love with him alright. She takes his gift and walked out of her room and ahead to the ball.

* * *

The ball was great and the King Akunmkanon was wearing his royal robes and his crown on his head and his wife is wearing a beautiful gown and his daughter is wearing is a pretty gown. "I present his Royal Highness the crown Prince Atem of Egypt!" called the guard as Atem came in the throne room and he walked to his family and he bowed to his Mother and Father and he asked. "Um…Father?" "Yes my son," said Akunmkanon as he looked at his son. "Is Ivy coming to my birthday ball?" "Yes," said his sister as he looked at his sister and he smiled and he know that Ivy is coming to the ball and he turn to looked at the door of the palace.

* * *

Just then the door opened and the guard called out. "Present her your Royal Highness Princess Ivy of the Nile River and the keeper of the Rainbow Pearl!" Ivy came in the throne room in lovely light blue gown and she holding Atem's birthday gift in her hand and the men in the court saw how beautiful she is. Atem saw how beautiful she is and he saw her holding a small box in her hand. Ivy walked to the royal family and she stopped and she bowed to them and said. "Thank you for let me to come to your son's birthday ball." "My family are happy that you came," said Akunmkanon who is sitting on his throne and he saw his son's gift in her hands. "Atem," said Sara as she pushes her son to Ivy and Atem walked to her and she smiled and she push the box to Atem's hands and said. "Happy Birthday Atem this is for you." Atem looked at it and opened it and looked inside it was necklace it was a golden ring around the stone and the stone is red and he put it around his neck and he looked at his gift and looked at her and said. "Thank you Ivy, I like it." "Now let's the Prince's Birthday Beings!" yelled Seto as he rise his Millennium Rod as Atem's Birthday start now. "I hope you in joy yourself Ivy," said Atem as he looked at her and he looked at his gift. "And Ivy thanks you for the gift." "You are welcome Atem," said Ivy as she looked down so he can't see her blushing and turn and walked away to a drink of grass of water with Atem smiling. Mana gives her a grass of water and said. "Here you go, Ivy." "Thanks Mana," said Ivy as she takes the water and drinking. Atem walked to Ivy who is with Mana. "Ivy?" "Yes Atem." "Will like to dance with me?" "Yes I like that." Atem take her hand walked her to dance floor of throne room when they to middle of floor and Atem put his left hand on her whist and his right hand take her hand and she put her hand on his shoulder and they start to dance as the song plays.

* * *

I couldn't say farewell that day  
Because that would've meant admitting we could no longer meet  
So I lied that it was all right until the very end

Whenever I think about the truly valuable things  
I hide away my true self  
Too cowardly to act selfishly

The city where you aren't present  
Is far too large for me alone  
Where should I walk towards?

Diamonds overflow  
And roll sparkling down my cheeks  
No matter how sad a time  
I wish for the strength to not get hurt

I am always too late and get left with nothing but regrets  
Whenever I shield my heart, the barrier grows thicker  
Everyone has tears falling behind their smiles

With my fingers, I am still counting all the things you gave me  
I will never ever forget them

* * *

The pharaoh and his wife watch their son is dancing with the young mermaid princess of the Nile River and they smiled as they saw how happy their son is with her here. Eliza is happy for her older brother and also Mana as she watches her best friend dancing with her new friend together.

* * *

Unstoppable diamonds  
Escape into the starry sky in sad colors  
Though I can no longer see you  
I have no choice but to walk forward

I stand still, look back and search again and again  
But our shared memories are far off  
And the moon is gazing at my shadow only

Diamonds overflow  
And roll sparkling down my cheeks  
No matter how sad a time  
I wish for the strength to not get hurt

I couldn't say farewell that day  
Because that would've meant admitting we could no longer meet  
So I lied that it was all right until the very end

Surely I will one day become able to  
Not feel regret about being my docile self

* * *

They are stop dancing and the Royal Court clapping and cheering for the Crown Prince and the Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and they bowed to everyone in the Court and they smiled at each other and they hugged each other and they wish they could stay like this forever. Ivy and Atem take each other's hands and walked to the balcony and they looked up at the stars and the moon and they turn and looked at each other and Atem said. "Ivy I am happy that I am your friend." "Me too," said Ivy. They hugged each other and they have their eyes closed and she said. "Atem thank you for the dance." Atem opened his eyes and he looked at her and said. "You are welcome." They turn looked up the stars and the moon and they walked close and they put their arms around each other and hugged and Ivy can heard Atem's heart beating in his chest and he have his head on the top of her head and he fell in with her at the age ten years old on his birthday.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	12. Ep 9

Episode 9: Ivy saves Atem from the dowering in the Nile River

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

The next morning on March 14th and everyone are wake up and clean up the mass of the party and they talking about their prince and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River where dance together last night at his birthday ball and they think that their prince is fallen in love with her and they hope that she will stay with him forever as his queen.

* * *

In her room as she woke up and her friend is wake up as will and Ivy walked to her bedroom balcony to look out the city and she smiled at pretty and she loved live in Ancient Time in Egypt and she rise her arms and scratch and yawn and she looked at the sun of Egypt and said. "What beautiful day." "Yeah is," said the boy's voice. Ivy turns and saw Atem who is on his balcony in his room and said. "Good morning Atem." "Good Morning Ivy." "So what's that you are going do today?" "Will my family is going take a boat on the Nile River." "Wow sound great." "Yeah, will like to come?" I love too, but I can't right now." "And why not are you?" "Will I am…" so she told him that she is going to play the some the villager's children today. "I see," said Atem as he looked down. Ivy smiled at him and said. "But do not worries we are going play the river today." "That is good." Ivy turns to her room and turn and she wink at him and he blank as he looked at her and he was blushing when she wink at him as she went back her room.

* * *

In her room she got dress and run out and she was happy that because that she dance with Atem last night and hugged him for first time in her life. Ivy came to the kitchen and grabs an apple and takes a bit and run out of the palace and she went to the gate and the guards opened the doors and she walked to the street of city and the villagers turn and saw her and they bowed to her and the children run up to her and she smiled at them and they run to the Nile River just as the royal boat pass by them.

* * *

At the same time the royal boat that is carry the royal family in. King Akunmkanon and his wife are sitting on the thrones that are on the boat and their son and daughter are sitting on their thrones. Atem looked at river brink and he saw Ivy with the children of the city and he got up walked rail of the boat and he wish can he play with them. But he lean too far and he fell and he yelled. "Aghhhhh someone help me!" Akunmkanon and Sara, Elizabeth and the Court saw Atem felled into the water. "My Son!" yelled Akunmkanon as he got from his throne and run to the rail. "Atem my boy!" yelled Sara. "Brother!" called Elizabeth as she watch helpless as her older brother sink down in the water.

* * *

Ivy and the children turn and saw the prince fell into the water and Ivy shock and run and called. "Oh!" "The Prince!" yelled the one of children. "I have saved him," said Ivy as she run to the river edge and dive into water and she turn into the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the NileRiver and swim to the place where Atem fell in and she dive in the water.

* * *

In the water Ivy went down and so find Atem and she find him who is fell down into the deep of the river floor and he was drowning and he looked up and he saw Ivy in her mermaid form and she swimming fest and she caught him and they swim up to the surfer and he start lose his life and she knows that he can't stay live down here and she have to get him up for some air. "Hold on Atem!" she called as she swims up as fest she can so she can save him from drowning. They got up to the surfer of the Nile River she turn to looked at Atem that he is not breathing and she take to the store of the river and she try wake him up and called. "Atem, Atem wake up." She realized that he is not moving at all. "On, this bad what can do?" she asked to herself and she looked at her locket and she take it off and her locket opened and she take out her pearl and put on his chest and it glow and the power of pearl to save the prince's life and he open his eyes and he looked at Ivy and she was in tears and she very happy that he is alright. "Ivy you saved me," said Atem who very weak and she take her pearl and put back in the locket and she turn to looked at him and she flew on him and hugged and in crying voice. "Oh, Atem! I almost lost you!" He hugged her back and he smiled and said. "Thank you Ivy for saving me." "You are welcome," said Ivy she holding him close in her arms.

* * *

Just then his family and the guards are running to them and they saw the Rainbow Mermaid of the Nile River had saved him. The king of the Egypt smiled that his son is save by Ivy the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River. "Big brother!" called his sister as she run to them and she stop and saw her brother in the arms of Ivy. "Ivy saved my brother?" she asked to her mother and father and they nodded at her. They walked to them and Atem and Ivy looked up and saw his family is coming to them and she turn back in her human form and the two guards pick up the prince and take him to the palace so he can rest. "Ivy thank you our son's life," said Sara as she bowed to her and Ivy said. "You are welcome." _'I hope Atem will be alright,'_ she thought to herself as she walked back to the palace with the royal family.

* * *

In the palace of Atem's bedroom and he was sleeping and Ivy came in the room she saw the prince is sleeping on his bed and he is very much rest and she walked to his bed and sit on his bed and she put her hand on his cheek as he asleep and he feel her torching him on his cheek and he smiled for the first time in his life and he happy that she saved him today from drowning and he will return to her someday for saving his life and he opened his eyes and he turn his head and he looked at her and said. "Ivy…I happy that you save me from drowning in the water and you given me life from your power of your pearl." "You are welcome Atem and I am very happy that you going to be alright," said Ivy. Atem saw the tears in her eyes and whip from her eyes and asked. "Why are you crying?" "Oh…Atem…I have thought that you…going…to die," she said in weeping voice and he sit up and pull with a weak hand and he pulled her and hugged her in his arms and she shock and she thought. _'What…what…he…is doing?'_ "Please don't cry over me," said Atem as he stilled holding her close in his arms. "I am alright now and because of you for saving me." Ivy smiled and hugged him back and as her tears felled from her cheek and they slowing looked at each other and they smiled for first time and they fallen in love with each other when they get older someday.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	13. Ep 10

Episode 10: Two Months later Ivy and Atem, Elizabeth became friends swim together in the River of Ancient Egypt and in the Royal Garden of the Palace and they fell in love to each other 'Ready for Love'

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

Two months later Atem feeling much better after he was saved by Ivy from drowning and he became friends and they have fun their lives here in the palace and Ivy have fun time here and her friends are very nice, but it June 5th and she has only eight months lift and she have to tell them about it someday when time is right. In that morning she had her breakfast with the Royal Family and the Court and she went out to the garden to get some air and she went to sit down on the grass that is under the tree to think to her and the trees leaves shadows and she signed and smiled at the nice day and she wish that Atem was with her right now when he have not work as the Crown Prince is hard and she knows it and she close her eyes and relax and she smiled and she thought she go for a swim and she got up and walked from the garden and she came to river that flows into the palace and she jump in the water and she turn into mermaid and she sit on edge of the river and comb her rainbow hair. Just then a another shadow appeared right by her side and she turn and saw Atem was standing right next to her and he smiled at her and she smiled back him. "Hi Atem what are doing here and are you done your work?" asked Ivy. "Yes I did and I came see you," said Atem as he walked to her and she moves a side. "May I?" he asked. "Yes you can," said Ivy as Atem sit down by her side and he looked at the water and fishes came to them and she pet one of them and said. "It's very beautiful today." "It is," said Ivy as she looked at him and she was in love with him and he looked at her and he also fallen in love with her as well and he takes her hand into his and he asked. "Do you remember when we first met?" "Yes, I remember that when I sing that song in that night." "I love that song so much and someday you will sing that song when I became the new pharaoh of Egypt." "Oh yes I will and you will meet my mother someday." "And I will." As they hugged each other and with smile on their faces and they are happy they met and become friends.

* * *

They didn't know they were been watch it the one of girl is Mana and three girls are watching them and they start to sing the song as they watch the crown prince and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River from the wall of the palace.

* * *

You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for It was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

Ready for love ...

* * *

Atem and Ivy jumped in the water and they swim together and they splash and they have water fight and they giggle and laughed for fun in the water and the fishes up to them and they pet them and play with them.

* * *

How can it be that you're ready for love...

Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

* * *

Atem and Ivy smiled at each other and they are fallen in love each other at the age 7 and 10 years old and they have to wait when they get older to their true love kiss at the 13 and 16 years old in the future. They got out of the water and Ivy change back to her human form and they walked to the garden and Ivy trip over some a rock and Atem catch her before she fell and she looked at him and she smiled and he smile as well.

* * *

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for It was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

* * *

Just then Mahad came to find the prince and found Mana and her friends are spying of Atem and Ivy and he walked up to them. "Mana, Kitty, Rose and Mary?" asked Mahad and they turn and they saw Mahad who is walked to them and they shocked and they screamed from him and he got scare and scram. "Aghhh!" he screamed as will. "Why you scared us Mahad!" yelled Mana as she looked him with angry looked on her face. "Scared you guys?!" yelled Mahad.

* * *

"Atem?" asked Ivy as she heard something at behind the palace wall and Atem looked at her. "Yes Ivy?" he asked. "I thought I heard something at behind of the palace wall," said Ivy as they about to turn around.

* * *

Kitty saw the Prince of Egypt and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River who about turn around and she gasped and called. "Guys look." They looked at them and they got up and grab Mahad's arm and they run and hide as they are coming.

* * *

Atem and Ivy walked to the wall of the palace and found nothing and they went to the garden and they take their hands and run cross the garden and Ivy jumped into Atem's arms and they hugged each other and she said. "Oh Atem thank you for stop me from fell." "You are welcome," said Atem as he holds her in his arms. They walked together in the royal garden and she saw some palms and she went to one and she try to reach it and Atem take it and said. "Here you go Ivy." "Thank you Atem," said Ivy and she take bit it and Atem smiled and he pick a palm and take a bit and they sit down on the soft grass and they eating their palms and Ivy looked at Atem and said. "Atem…" "Hmmm? Yes Ivy?" "The palms are so good." "I am happy that you like them."

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	14. Ep 11

Episode 11: The Young Mermaid Princess Ivy was kidnap by seller 'For Longer Then Forever' and she was save by Atem the Prince of the Egypt and his father the Royal Court

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

The beautiful day on June 6th and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy of the Nile River was walking in the city alone and she needs time by herself and she smiled and all villagers loved her walking by and they bowed to her and the children loved her and they like to play with her. Not know to her there someone went her for money so they can kidnap her. Ivy walked by them and they grab her and she yelled. "Let me go! Unhand Me! Someone help me!" The three guards heard her called and they run to help her but when they came they are gone with the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and the one of the children run to them and said. "They token her!" "Who was taking?" asked the one of the guards. "Princess Ivy was taken," said the little girl. "Oh no," said the one of the guards and they run back to the palace to tell the Royal Family that Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy of the Nile River is kidnap by bad guys.

* * *

In the palace the royal guards run to the throne room where the king and his wife and their son and daughter who are sitting on their thrones and with the priests and priestess they talking about the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River who saved Atem's life and they what to thank her for saving the prince of the Egypt and they turn and they saw the three guards are running to them. "Your highnesses, our lords and milady," They yelled and they stop in front of the pharaoh and his family, Royal Court. "Something has happen!" "What is it?!" asked Seto as he saw the guards who knee to them. "My pharaoh and my lord the princess is been kidnap!" "Which princess?" asked the Princess Elizabeth of Egypt as she got up from her throne, she walked in the front of her mother and father, brother's thrones, "The Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy of the Nile River," said the guard and the queen Sara, Isis and Eliza are in shock and Mahad, Karim, Shada, Aknadin, Seto was not surprise from by it. "Oh dear," said Shimon Muran. "What?!" yelled Atem as he got up from his throne and he was in shock from by what he have heard about his only friend who had save his life was kidnap and he walked to the one of the guards and asked. "Where she is?" "Well heard her voice calling for help when we got there she was gone and with her kidnappers." "I see," said Atem turn to his father and he said. "Father I will go to find Ivy and her kidnappers and bring her back to the palace." "Yes my son," said Akunmkanon as he raised his hand. "But you have taken Mahad and Seto with you they will help to save Ivy." "Yes Father," said Atem and he nodded and looked at Mahad and Seto and they nodded and they walked out of throne room and go to get the weapons from weapon room in the palace.

* * *

In the weapon room the Prince Atem turn and he grab his sword and put around his whist and knife on his back and said. "Don't worried Ivy where you are I am going find you and bring you back to the palace and with me." "Don't worry your highness," said Mahad as he put his hand on his shoulder and his friend looked up at his friend. "We will get her back." "Yeah," said Atem as he looked at his friend.

* * *

As the Prince Atem of the Egypt, Mahad and Seto walked out the weapon room and Atem have his sword and knife with his hands and they are out of the palace and ahead for stable to get their horses. Just then a gust of wind blow from the sky. "But it's not is easy," said the voice. They turn saw Cherry the Rainbow Dragon of the NileRiver who just fly in. "What you mean it not easy?" asked Atem as he walked to her. "You guys don't have the power to find her," said Cherry. "Why we don't have the power to find her?" asked Seto. "Because you not mermaids who have guardians!" "Oh right," said Atem. "Ivy tells me about that." Cherry nodded and walked to them and turn and stop lean down and said. "Get on!" "Right!" said the both boys as they jumped on Cherry's back and she flap her big wings and went into air and turn and fly out the palace into the sky and to find Ivy and her kidnappers in the deserts of the Egypt.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ivy and her kidnappers and they lock her up in a cage with a rope on her leg so can't get away. Ivy is in tears and she cry and she hopes that Atem and his family will saved her before that she get out for sell to bad man as a slave and she start to sing a song.

* * *

For longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart

* * *

With Atem who is riding on Cherry's back with Seto and Mahad and he start to sing as well and he knows that he will save and bring her back to the kingdom so she can be safe with him.

* * *

For longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes at night  
And there you are

Sure as the dawn brings the sunlight  
We've an unshakable bond

* * *

Back with Ivy who stand up and walked around in the cage as she sing the song and she knows that Atem is coming to save her and she knows that he is with her in her heart and she is in love with him.

* * *

Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond

* * *

Atem hold on Cherry's neck as she was fly in the sky and the sun is setting over the ahead in the Egypt and the image of Ivy standing behind of him and they back to each other as they sing.

* * *

For longer than forever  
For longer than forever

Like no love ever known  
And with your love  
I'll never be alone

For longer than forever  
For longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
And with your love  
I'll never be alone

For longer than forever  
Much stronger than forever  
And with your love  
I'll never be alone

For longer than forever  
For longer than forever

For longer than forever

* * *

Ivy was in tears and she fell to her knees with her hands in her face and she crying and she miss Atem and her friends and she hope that he will save her from her kidnappers and bring her back to the city.

* * *

Just then Atem spot Ivy in the cage in the camp of her kidnappers camp far away from the city and he said. "Guys, they are!" Mahad and Seto turn and saw him point at Ivy who is in a cage. "Atem you have found them," said Cherry as she saw them too. "Let go and save Ivy!" shouted Mahad as rise his hand up. "Alright Cherry let fly down to their camp," said Atem as he point down at the camp. "And let get her out!" "Yes Royal Highness!" said Cherry as she fly down with Atem, Seto and Mahad on her back and Atem said. "Let's go to save her!" Mahad and Seto nodded at him as Cherry fly down to the camp of the kidnappers.

* * *

That night in the camp of the Kidnappers and the one of Kidnappers looked up and saw a rainbow dragon fly down to them and he about to run to called for help, but Atem jumped of Cherry and take out his sword from sheath and stab the kidnapper on the back and Cherry had with Seto and Mahad have land and Mahad use his power to killed the guards and Atem take the keys of the one of the dead guards and run with Seto run to Ivy's cage and Ivy looked up and saw Atem, Mahad and Seto coming to her and yelled. "Atem, you came!" Atem run to her and reach thought the bars and they hugged each other. "Atem I knew you come!" "It alright Ivy we came save you," said Atem as he hold her close. "Seto unlock the door!" he said to Seto who went to unlock the cell door and Atem went in and take his knife and cut the rope from her leg and they run to Cherry on the way they fight the man who have kidnap her. When they got there Atem help Ivy get on her guardian's back and then Seto and Mahad and take off and went back to the city.

* * *

In the palace at medium at night everyone is waiting from them return with the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River safe with them. Just then the look out saw the rainbow dragon with the Prince of the Egypt and Seto, Mahad and they have saved the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and they called. "Shimon Muran! They have return with the Mermaid Princess!" "Oh my!" yelled Shimon Muran as he turn and run to the palace to tell the royal family that the Pharaoh's son and the priests have the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River.

* * *

In the Court yard of the palace, the Rainbow Dragon have land and Seto and Mahad sled down of her and Atem jumped of her back and turn to help Ivy off of her and Ivy smiled at him and he smiled as well and she said. "Thank you for saving me." "You are welcome Ivy," said Atem as they run and walked to the palace as Elizabeth who run up to them. "Ivy you are safe!" yelled Elizabeth as she hugged her. "Yes I am," said Ivy as she turn looked at Atem and she smiled and he smiled back and they walked into the palace.

* * *

In the throne room and the King of the Egypt and his wife are happy that the Rainbow Mermaid Princess is safe and it all thanks to their son as they heard their daughter calling Ivy's name and say that she is safe.

* * *

In her room and Ivy was taking a bathe in her mermaid form and she think about that Atem have saved her and she saved him from almost drowning so they are even now and she smiled and she very happy for the ten year old boy who is the prince of Egypt and so that he will become a the new pharaoh of Egypt and he asked her to sing a song of the Legend of Mermaid. Ivy got out the bathe tub and she turns back her human form. Ivy walked out her bathe room in the bedroom and she got dress in her Light Red gown and red shoes and she saw her guardian is sleeping on her bed and she walked to the door and out of her room.

* * *

Ivy walked to the garden and she find Atem is sitting on the edge of pone and he turn and saw her coming to him and she said. "Um…Atem, thank you for saving me from the bad men who kidnap and we are even." "You are welcome," said Atem. Ivy sits down with him and he takes her hand and pulled her close in his arms and he hugged and said. "Oh, Ivy…I thought…you…gone forever." "I am fine Atem and you saved me and we are even," said Ivy as she hugged him back and he kiss on her forehead and he got up and left her and she touch on top her head and she is blushing her face and she is smiling on and she got up and walked back to the palace to get some sleep.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	15. Ep 12

Episode 12: Ivy and Atem are happy as friends and the truth that she has leave on the February 3rd before her birthday on February 4th

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

After Ivy's rescue of June 6th and Ivy and Atem are became friends and they have fun when Atem have not study for to became the pharaoh of the Egypt and Atem will go play with her in the river and the garden of the palace and they having fun with Atem's family and friends.

* * *

On June 7th morning Ivy woke up and she raise her arms stench and yawn and she got out of bed and get dress in pink dress and she put on shoes on feet and she got out of her room and to get some breakfast she going to eat with Atem's family and the Royal Court and she is going for a swim in the river of the Nile and Atem and Elizabeth is coming with her for swimming in the river and they will fun. "Princess?" said Cherry as she looked at her princess and Ivy turn and looked at her. "Yes?" asked Ivy as she looked at her friend. "Go enjoin your food and your day." "I will." And she opens the door and went out of her room with a smile on her lovely face.

* * *

In the dining room of the palace Atem and his family and his friend and the Royal Court is waiting for Ivy to come down for breakfast and he is wearing and when she came to the door and he turn and saw her in that pink dress on her and he was blushing by her beauty and she smiled at him and he smiled back and she walked to the table and Atem run to her chair and he pulled out and she sit down on it and he went to his chair which is next to Ivy's chair and he sit down to eat and they eat their breakfast they are having eggs and roast and for drink is orange. Ivy and Atem have finish their breakfast and they got up and run out the dining with the King and the Queen and Elizabeth, Mana, Mahad, Isis, Karim, Shada, Shimon Muran, Seto and Aknadin are still eating their breakfast as they watch their prince is leaving with the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River. "Atem is taking likely to Ivy?" asked Aknadin to the Pharaoh. "Yes he does," said Akunmkanon as he takes a bite of his egg. Sara smiled by her son and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River are become friends and Mana and Elizabeth knew that they are more just friends.

* * *

Outside of the palace Atem and Ivy run to the stream of the river and they jumped in the water and Ivy turn a mermaid with a rainbow tail and Atem holding her hand as he can feel her power flowing to him and warm feeling from her and they went to the surfer of the water and Ivy splash at Atem and he splash back at her and they have great time in their life and they got of the water and she turn back in her human form and they got dry and they run back to the palace and they talked to each other and they holding their hands.

* * *

That night in his room of the palace, Atem was thinking about Ivy the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and some about it and he starting to fallen in love with her for first time in his life and he have to telled her someday when the time that he is ready to tell her that he is in love with her.

* * *

In her room she thought the same thing that she already in love with Atem back home as the statue in her time and she knew that he will become as the new pharaoh of the Egypt and she have to tell them that she will have leave go back in her time and she will miss them so much so she have tell them tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning on June 8th day Ivy woke up and the today that she tell them that she have to leave on February 3rd just before her birthday on February 4th and she knows they will mad at her for not tell them and she got dress in green dress with light green shoes and she turn to Cherry and nodded and said. "It is the time to tell them truth right?" "Yeah," said Cherry as she got up and they walked out of her room and ahead for the throne room when they meet with the royal family and the Royal Court there.

* * *

In the throne room the king Akunmkanon and his family and the Royal Court are waiting for the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and her guardian dragon. "Your highness?" asked Shimon Muran as his king looked at him. "What the Princess of the Nile River to tell us?" "I don't know," said Akunmkanon as he turns to the door. Just the guard called out. "The Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and her guardian have come!" As the door opened and Ivy and Cherry came in and Atem saw the sad face on Ivy's face and he knows something is wrong and he got run to her and asked. "Ivy what is wrong?" "Um…your highnesses," said Ivy as she walked to his father and mother, sister and she knee down. "I have something to tell you guys." "What is it?" asked Sara. "On February 3rd I have to leave on that day just before my birthday," said Ivy as she low her head. "What?!" yelled everyone in the throne room. "Why didn't you tell us this?" asked Seto as he walked to her. But Atem stand in front her to keep her safe from Seto and said. "She had not to tell us so back off Seto!" Seto step back from his prince and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River. "Because I what to and but I have so much fun here and I made friends here so please forgive," said Ivy as she bowed her head. "Of course we can forgive you," said Atem and Elizabeth's father. Ivy was in shock from the Pharaoh's words and she looked up and she saw the smile from Akunmkanon and his wife's faces and she turn and saw Atem's smiled and she reach Atem's neck and hugged him and he hugged her back and his family saw how much those two are in love with each other. Aknadin looked at his brother's son is holding Ivy his arms and he smiled at them too. Isis knows that she have only Eight Mouths here and she have keep post to Ivy and Cherry.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	16. Ep 13

Episode 13: Ivy goes home when her mouth was up but she has to leave them but that she will come back when she is Thirteen years old and Atem and Ivy are sing a song 'Somewhere Out There'

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

Eight months later and tomorrow afternoon is Ivy's last day here in Ancient Egypt and she and Cherry on February 3rd and everyone is going to miss her and most all is Atem and she will miss him as will and his little sister and Mana and everyone as will. Ivy was walked though the garden of the palace at night and she came to the pone and she pet the fishes and they knew her and they loved her to pet and talk to her. "Hi Ivy," said one of the fish with star on her forehead as she swim up to her. "Hello star," said Ivy as she pet her. "We loved you and we wish that you can stay with us and the prince too." "I know." Ivy got up and walked back to the palace. But she didn't know that she was being watch by Atem and he heard her and he said to himself. "Oh, Ivy I…just what you can stay here with me forever." And he walked though alone and his friend Mahad is watching him far and he knows that Ivy is leave tomorrow afternoon. "Oh, prince I know you that you will miss her and I will too," said Mahad as he leave back to the palace.

* * *

In her room on the night before of her last day and she got her nightgown and her friend is a fast sleep and she walked to her balcony of her bedroom of the palace and she start to sing a song it the song how she feels in her life.

* * *

Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight

Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight

* * *

Meanwhile in the garden the prince Atem of the Egypt is walked in the path on the garden and he also being to sing as will as he walked in the path of the garden and he looked at flowers.

* * *

Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer

That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

* * *

Ivy is on her balcony of her bedroom of the palace and she is sing the next line and then Atem who is still walking in the path in the garden of the palace and he sing also next line and they sing together.

* * *

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there if love can see us through

Then we'll be together somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true

* * *

Ivy sitting on the edge of her balcony and Atem sitting on the ground right under of tree with plumes and they sing again and they know how much they love each other and they what tell to each other how they feel.

* * *

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there if love can see us through

Then we'll be together somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true

* * *

Ivy went to bedroom as they finish their song and she went to bed and she and Cherry have leave tomorrow afternoon and she went to sleep on her soft bed and she going miss it and also everyone here as well. "I…will…going…tell…Atem…that I love…him," said Ivy as she fallen in sleep. "Before…I…leave tomorrow…afternoon." Ivy closed her lovely eyes and fall asleep and the Rainbow Dragon blow out the light on the pink cradle and fell sleep.

* * *

While at same time Atem is going to his room to get some sleep and he have to tell her that he is in love with her. When he came to his bedroom and he take off his green cape and shirt and his necklace that Ivy give him on his birthday over eleven months ago and he looked at it and he close his hand and walked to his bed with the necklace in his hand and he put on his table and he blow out the light on the cradle. "How I going tell Ivy that I loved her?" he asked to himself as he close his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next the morning on February 3rd is today that Ivy and Cherry is leaving them and everybody in the palace and the city is wake-up and they going say Good-bye to them as they leaving back to their time.

* * *

In Ivy's bedroom of the palace, she woke up and Cherry as well and she get dress back her blue dress and light blue shoes when she first came here and meeting Atem and his family and friends and she smiled and she have to tell him that she loved with him with all her heart before they leave for home and she and Cherry run out of her room to get some breakfast.

* * *

In Atem's bedroom of the palace, he woke up and he get dress in light blue cape and white shirt and light blue plants and white shoes and put the necklace around his neck and he smiled and he have to tell her that he loved with her with all his heart before she and her guardian dragon leave for home and he run out of his room to get some breakfast as will.

* * *

After they have their breakfast they went out of the palace and they walked to the Nile River and Ivy turn around and said. "Thank you everyone for having us here with you." "You are welcome," said Akunmkanon as he put his arm around his wife. "You will take care," said his wife as she has tears in her eyes. "I will miss you so much." "And I will miss you too," said Ivy with nodded. "Will this…good-bye," said Mana as she crying and Ivy turn to her. "Oh…Mana," said Ivy as she went to her and hugged her. "I am going to miss you." "Ivy…I am going miss you too." Ivy let go of her and she went to Mahad and he said. "Will good luck back at your home and your mother, okay?" "Thank you," said Ivy as she turns to Isis, Karim, Shada, Seto and Aknadin and said. "And you guys thank you as will." "Take care," said Isis as she smiled and bowed to her. "Princess I hope will be happy with your mother back in the futures and your friends as will," said Karim. "Princess I hope you back here when you turn sixteen," said Shada as he smiled at her and she smiled back. "Princess I am sorry for the way I was acting to you," said Seto as he bowed to her. "It is all right Seto I will see you again," said Ivy. "Princess I hope we meet again," said Aknadin. "I will miss you guys." Elizabeth run to her and hugged her and cries and said. "I am going miss the fun we have!" "Oh, Eliza," said Ivy as she hugged her back. "I am going you too." Cherry looked at her and the Princess of the Egypt hugging each other. They let go and she turn looked at Atem the Crown Prince of Egypt and she said. "Atem…" "Ivy…" said Atem as he walked to her and he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I love you…" Ivy shock from what she heard that from Atem's soft voice. "I love you too Atem," said Ivy as she hugged him back as the tear fell from her eyes. "Princess, it is time to go," said Cherry as she looked up at the sun at noon. They break part and they hold their hands one of other and they let go and Ivy run to the water with her guardian and they jumped in the water and she turn into her mermaid form and she pop up and she wave everyone and said. "Good-Bye everyone and thank you so much and you too Atem!" They wave her back and Atem as well. She dives in the water.

* * *

In the water Ivy closed her eyes and said. "Magic of time takes me back into my time in afternoon in the Rainbow Palace of the Nile River to see my mother in the throne room, Right Now!" The Pearl being to aglow with the colors of the rainbow, the light point a path have opened of water went around and the Water Dragon saw the gate to the time and space open again and they threw it.

* * *

They came out the gate and they are in the palace and in the throne room and Ivy saw her mother and she swim up and hugged her and cried. "Mother…" "Oh…Ivy," said Dianna as she hugged her only daughter in her arms and everyone are happy to see their princess return from Ancient Egypt.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	17. Ep 14

Episode 14: Atem find that he was he fell in love with Ivy sing a song 'Because I Love Her'

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

Ivy was back on time on her 8th birthday on February 4th and she having a birthday party in the Rainbow Palace in the Nile River and she wearing a rainbow mermaid gown and her hair is in pony tail with green blue bowtie and golden tiara on the top of her head. But Ivy should be happy on her day. But she not because she miss Atem the one that she loves and she cry in the last night when she came back to her time with Cherry.

* * *

In the throne room of her mother knows it and asked to Cherry who knows what is wrong with Ivy and she said. "Will your highness it because your daughter is in love with a young man in Ancient Egypt who name is the Prince Atem of Egypt." "Oh, I see," said Dianna as she got up from her throne and swim out of the room and she came to her daughter's bedroom and she knock her door and with her only daughter in. "Who is it?" asked Ivy from inside of her bedroom. "It is your mother Ivy," said Dianna. "Can I come in?" "Yes, mother." The mermaid queen of the Nile River opened the door to her daughter's bedroom.

* * *

In her room her mother swims up to her daughter who is cry on her bed. "Ivy I know how you miss the prince of Egypt so much," said Dianna as she swim to her daughter's bed. "I know mother," said Ivy thought her tears in eyes as she cry on her pillow on her bed. "It's hurt so much to miss him and I am sure that he misses me as will." She turns to her mother and they hugged as she cries on her mother's chest and she hugged her close. "I am sure that he misses you as will," said her mother as her daughter looked up at her. "How you know?" asked Ivy as her mother whip the tear from her cheek. "I am sure that he is watching you right now." Ivy looked at her mother and she got up from her bed swim up the balcony of her bedroom and looked up at the surfers of the river and think about him back in the Ancient time in the Egypt and her mother take her leave and told that they are ready for her to come down.

* * *

Back in Ancient Egypt everyone is miss Ivy the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and also Atem miss her more and he can stop thinking about her and loved her and his friends and sister also knows that he miss her so much and they miss her as will and they wish that she can stay with them.

* * *

At same time on her birthday Atem was in the palace garden and he look up at the night sky and he think about Ivy the one that he loved so much and his friend Mahad came to him and said. "My Prince, I think that you give up on her." Atem turn with red in his eyes that he is mad and he shouted. "I will not give up on her! And when she comes back at the age sixteen years old and I am is older and I will ask her to marry me and be my wife." And Mahad went back to the palace and leaving the prince alone and Atem start to sing a song.

* * *

Because I love her, I need her  
Like Earth needs the sun  
I need the one I love  
To keep my hope bright  
My head right  
My heart fighting on  
Until I am back in her arms

* * *

He starts to run to the pone of the garden of the palace and he jump on the rail of the pone and the fishes saw him and swim to him as he walked on the rail of the pone as Ivy teach him how do it as he sing.

* * *

Because I love her, I need her  
Like summer needs rain  
To grow and sustain each day  
I hear her singing  
And bringing her strength to my soul  
Until I am back in her arms

We're miles apart  
Yet still my heart  
Can hear her melody  
I'm more that sure  
That I can't endure  
Without her love for me

Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this  
Now I see clearly  
I nearly gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her

* * *

Atem run back to the palace to his room and he opened the door to his room and walked to balcony and looked out at the moon and the stars and he looked at the Nile that where he first met Ivy when she came here in her mermaid form and he sing the last part of the song.

* * *

Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this  
Now I see clearly  
I nearly gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her

* * *

"Happy birthday Ivy and I miss you so much," said Atem as he finishes his song and he walked back to his room to some sleep in his room in the palace in the Ancient Egypt. "And I hope that you are safe with your mother back in the future."

* * *

Back in the future in the Nile River and in the Rainbow Mermaid Kingdom's palace's throne room everything is pretty with rainbow pearls around the cleomes of the palace and the Mermaid food is ready and the cake is ready too and the gifts are on the tabled and everyone is waiting for their princess to come to her birthday ball. Their queen is sitting on her throne with the guardian dragon is waiting for the princess of the Nile River to come as the one of the mermaid came to Cherry's ear and whisper. "The princess is here and waiting." "Thank you," said Cherry as she raise her neck and called out and the Mermaids turn looked at Cherry. "Everyone thanks you for coming to the Princess Ivy of the Nile River's 8th birthday and I presenting our princess the daughter of Dianna De Meta the Rainbow Mermaid Queen of the Nile River!" she turn to the door and she raised her claw to the air. "Ivy De Meta the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and the keeper of the Rainbow Pearl!" Just then the doors open came in the throne room it was Ivy came in and she is wearing a rainbow mermaid gown and her hair is in pony tail with green blue bowtie and golden tiara on the top of her head and she is very beautiful mermaid and her friends are happy for her and she swim down the stairs of the throne and she heard a voice of Atem say. "Happy birthday Ivy and I miss you so much and I hope that you are safe with your mother back in the future." Ivy smiled and she in joy her 8th birthday tonight.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	18. Ep 15

Episode 15: Ivy and Atem have to wait over nine years to meet again and the song 'Every Heart'

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

After four months when Ivy have come back from the Ancient Egypt, the Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy of the Nile River is swimming thought the palace of the Nile River and she what see Atem again and hold him and she is in with love him and she what to be with him. Ivy swim out of the palace into the river and went up to the surfers of the river and she swim to the ruins of the palace and to the garden and the Pharaoh Atem's statue and she got out of the water she turn into her human form and walked to his statue and she touch it and she think about when he get older and she will go back to him when she is thirteen years old and she knows that he is in love with her and she is in love with him as will and she see him again. But she have to wait for Eight years to go back to him and she start to sing a song.

* * *

If there were many tears falling down,

Every heart would become gentle.

If everybody expresses what they think,

Every heart can be satisfied.

I was frightened by the never ending night,

So I prayed to the distant stars.

In endlessly repeating time,

We were searching for love,

Because we wanted to become stronger.

We look up to the faraway sky.

The two of us, smiling, meet here,

Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.

Sadness has no effect on us,

Every heart gains happiness when it flies.

Someday our souls will unite,

We will give peaceful approval.

In endlessly repeating time,

We know why we are living.

We go through the nighttime laughing,

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.

Memories of everything has settled,

This is a warm place to be.

The stars separate us from the future,

We are always so brilliant,

So shine.

In endlessly repeating time,

We were searching for love,

Because we wanted to become stronger.

We look up to the faraway sky.

In endlessly repeating time,

We know why we are living.

We go through the nighttime laughing,

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.

* * *

As she finish her song and she can feels that Atem is standing next to her and she said. "Atem I will see you again in over eight years from now." She kiss his stone hand from his statue and turn and walked back to the river and she feel a kiss on her cheek and she touch her cheek and she knows that Atem and she run to the river and dive in and she change into a mermaid.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ancient Egypt in the palace garden when before Atem's statue is going to be when he became the new king of the Egypt. The Crown Prince Atem of the Egypt was in garden at the same time when Ivy is and he just heard her voice say. "Atem I will see you again in over eight years from now." And he felt a kiss on his hand and someone walked past and he kiss the air and heard a splash from the water and he walked back and said. "I am look for it."

* * *

Back in Ivy's time she was in the water and she heard his voice say. "I am look for it." And she smiled as she swim back home the Rainbow Palace of the Nile River and she went to her mother to ask about something who is in the throne room of the palace.

* * *

In the throne room of the Rainbow Palace the Nile River, Dianna was sitting on the throne and she talking with other mermaids who are members of the court in the Nile River and they looked up and saw their princess coming up the queen and called out. "Uh...Mother!" "Yes, Dear?" asked Dianna as she got up from the throne and swim up to her daughter. "I like to ask about something?" asked Ivy as she looked at her mother. "Sure my daughter lets talked in the garden?" "Yes mother."

* * *

In their garden is very pretty with water flowers and Ivy and her mother swim up to the red water flowers and they stop in front of it. "So what you ask me about?" asked Dianna as she looked at her only daughter. "For some time I can feel and hear Atem's touch and his voice and I feel like that he was near with me," said Ivy as she touch her heart in her chest and she looked up at her mother. "When I turn around he was not there." "I think I understand," said Dianna as she put her hand on her daughter's hand and Ivy looked at her mother's face. "Have you saved Atem?" "Yes, Mother I have." "Did you use the power of your pearl to save him?" "Yes, I did." "Will some of your powers are in him now." Ivy turns looked at her mother and she asked. "He does now?" Dianna nodded and said. "And he have the power to talked to you within the see mirror from his world and ours." "How I do that?" "By try using the power of your pearl and he will feel your power and he will go to his mirror so he can talk to you." "Your majesty?" said the one of the Mermaids came to the garden. "Alright I am being right there," said Dianna as she swims to her and turn to her daughter. "Remember said Ivy?" Ivy nodded as she watches her mother went back the Rainbow Palace to do some work. "So Atem have the power to talk to me threw the mirrors from his world and mind?" she asked to herself and she got to swim to the palace to her room to try out from her mirror in her bedroom.

* * *

When she is in her room and front of her mirror and she have to use the power of her pearl by say the words. "Atem are you there?" and her pearl start to glow and the power hit the mirror and she cover her face and the image of Atem's room in the Ancient Egypt and the crown prince is sitting on his bed appeared in the mirror. "Atem…?" asked Ivy as she touches the mirror in her room. Atem turn his head and he said. "Ivy…?" he walked to his mirror and touches his mirror when her hand is on it. "Ivy you are eight years old," said Atem as he smiled at her and she blush and she said. "Atem I am and I am so happy to you again and I miss you so much." "And I have miss you too," said Atem as he looked at her. "So you are Eight years old?" "Yes I am," said Ivy as she looked at him. "And you are Eleven years old now." "Yes, I am." "Oh I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "You have some of my powers within of you." Atem touch his chest and he looked her. "I have your powers inside of me?" he asked and she nodded. "We talked to each other with our new powers." "Wow! When you come back?" "Not for Eight years Atem," said Ivy as she looked down on the ground. "I see will I will wait for you in Eight years will it time for me to get ready for bed," said Atem as he looked at the sunset from in the Egypt. "Yeah me too and I love you Atem," said Ivy as rise her hand on the glass of the Mirror and he do it too and said. "And I love you too and we will talk tomorrow night." "I will see you tomorrow night." "Good night Ivy and I always love you." "And I love you too and Good night." Just with that his room was gone from the mirror and she was smiling and she went to bed and she fall into sleep and she will have good dreams about her prince and she hope that Atem will do the same.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	19. Ep 16

Episode 16: Her Mother the queen tells Ivy that she needs to find the Eighteen Mermaid Princesses of Eighteen Mermaid Worlds to stop the Evil and with her who is the Nineteenth Mermaid Princess and also find the keeper of the Millennium Pearl and the death of Atem's father

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

In the past of six years of the waiting of Ivy and Atem to go back to each other and they have one more year the time Ivy will go back to him at the age 16. But right now that she is at the age fifteen years old and he is fifteen and they can talked to each other with the power of her Rainbow Pearl and they loved each other and they get back together again when she get back when she is thirteen years old and her mother and Cherry are coming with her so her mother can meet this prince who catch her daughter's heart who is in love with her and she loved him too.

* * *

The next day in the Rainbow Palace in the throne room the Rainbow Mermaid Queen and her fifteen year old daughter are sitting thrones and the royal court of the Rainbow Mermaids are talking. Just then a golden light from the sky of the palace it was the Winged Dragon of Ra. "Ra!" shouted Ivy as she looked up and her mother saw him and the mermaids bowed to him. "Princess Ivy," said Ra as he looked at her. "Yes Ra," she answers to him. "I am so happy for you and the prince of the Egypt has found each other and fallen in love one of other," said Ra as he smiled at her. "Thank you," said Ivy. Ra turn to her mother thought her mind. _'Tell her to find the keeper of the __Millennium Pearl and the Eighteen Mermaid Princesses and your daughter is the nineteenth mermaid princess and they have the power to called forte the goddess of the Mermaid World to stop the evil is coming and you have tell her tonight, please hurry.'_ With that flesh of light he was gone with Dianna in shock on her face and she turn to her only daughter who is the nineteenth mermaid princess and she have to tell her tonight before she go to talked to Atem tonight in her room.

* * *

That night in Ivy's bedroom and Atem's bedroom from Ancient Egypt is in mirror and she sees Atem's image of him as eighteen year old man and Ivy said. "Oh, Atem I have missed you so much and in one more years and I will come back to you." Atem smiled that she is coming back to him and he said with a voice of young man. "I am looking for to it and everyone has missed you too and even me." "Oh my Atem your voice have charge and you have handsome and strong man." Atem touch his neck and looked at himself and nodded and said. "Yes it did and you have grown into fine young lady." Ivy blushing when he said about her beauty and she grown-up into beautiful young mermaid with skin are soft as the rose and her lips are red of the sunset and her eye are still lovely. "Oh, I have got to bed, Okay Atem." Ivy touches the mirror and Atem touch back in the mirror in Ancient Egypt. "Alright I love you Ivy," said Atem as his image disappear and Ivy swim to her bed and she pulled her covers and craw into bed to sleep. Just as she going to bed to sleep then a knock on her door to her bedroom, she going into bed. "Yes?" asked Ivy as the door open and her mother came in. "Mother?" "Ivy there something I have to tell you," said Dianna as she swim up to her bed and sit down her daughter's bed. "What is it?" asked Ivy as she looked at her. "You have to find Eighteen Mermaid Princesses and the Keeper of the Millennium Pearl when you turn thirteen years old to order to called our the goddess of the Water World and you are the Nineteen Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and that is Ra said to me." "I see," said Ivy as she looked at her mother and she looked at her only daughter. "And when you go back to Ancient Egypt you have to tell your prince about that I have said, Understand Ivy?" Ivy nodded and she will tell Atem about the other Eighteen Mermaid Princesses and the Keeper of the Millennium Pearl when she get back. Dianna went out of her daughter's bedroom and before she close and said. "Good-night, Ivy." "Good-Night Mother," said Ivy as she lay down on her bed and closes her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

In Atem's bedroom in Ancient Egypt and the crown prince of Egypt who is Atem got up from his chair and walked to his balcony of his room and looked out at the night sky and think about Ivy and he loves her so much and miss her and he can't wait that she is coming back to him and her mother is coming with her. But he and his mother and sister are sad. Because his father is sick with illness for five years and he battling it for so long and they are worry that he will die and he won't meet Ivy's mother the queen of the Rainbow Mermaids of the Nile River and see Ivy again and his son have take his father's place as the new pharaoh of the Egypt. Atem won't worry about that right now and Ivy knows that he will be great king someday and he knows it and Ivy will sing a song that he likes. 'The Legend of Mermaids' and he hummed it so many times in his life for the past five years. Just then one of the guards knocks at his room and he shorted. "What is it?!" "Your majesty it's…your…father," said the guard. "He…is calling for you." Atem walked in his room and with worry looked on his face and he run out of his room. Atem run to his mother and father's room and he called. "Father!" and he saw his mother and sister and the royal court are around the bed where the king of Egypt is sick and Mahad walked to the prince and said. "Atem your father he is dying and he going say good-bye to you and your mother and sister before he goes to afterlife." "Father…" said Atem as he walked to his father's bedside. "Father…I am here." "M-y son…," said the king of the Egypt with weak voice. "I will not be…here…when the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the NileRiver…comes…back to…us." "Father…" "Please promise…me to protect her at…all cost…and…give her the mark of…your…love on her hand." "Yes Father." "That…my…boy." Sara walked to her dying husband and she take his hand and Atem saw the mark on his mother's hand it was the Millennium mark is the mark of his father and mother's love and Elizabeth is in tears and crying and Atem walked to his little sister who is the age of fourteen years old and he hugged her and she hugged him back and he was crying as will and he turn to his father and he said. "Father, I will kiss Ivy on her hand and I love her so much and I will make you proud of me as the new king of Egypt and I…love…you so much." "I…love…you…too…all…of…you…" said Akunmkanon as he closed his eyes and he was dead and the royal court bowed to their dead king of the Egypt and now his son is now the king of Egypt and they have wait for Ivy and Cherry to come back with her mother. Atem have to tell her that his father is dead when she comes back on her thirteen birthday and he will tell her that he loves her so much and he have to give her a kiss in his laps because he loves her so much and he what her in his hugged again and he walked out of his mother and father's room with tears in his eyes and walked to his room and run to his bed and cry over the lost of his father and said. "Oh, Ivy I wish you are here wills me right now and I love you." And he gets dress for bed and he cried to sleep and he will miss his father and his father's funeral is tomorrow.

* * *

The next day in the Ancient Egypt it is today the Akunmkanon's Funeral and he was in his coffin and his family and friends are say good-bye to him. Atem is wearing his royal robes with a black cape and around his neck is Millennium Puzzle and his mother is wearing black Egyptian gown and his little sister is also wearing the same of their mother and he is going to be the new king of Egypt and he will keep his promise to his father to keep Ivy safe from that evil is coming in the future and he walked to his coffin and touches the coffin of his father and said. "Father…I will keep your promise." Atem is going to be the new pharaoh of Egypt and soon when Ivy comes back to Ancient Egypt to see his crown as the new pharaoh of Egypt.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


	20. Ep 17

Episode 17: One Year Later

* * *

Opening: "A Yell of Thirst"

* * *

And here we go, we're walking on.  
Side by side, and arm in arm.  
I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
and through the fog, my friends are what I see.

You're on the path that you seem to know  
but you don't know where to go.  
And in the darkness it seems to be,  
that there's another me.

I can hear your screams, even in my dreams.  
They stab my heart when you let out those awful cries.  
Stay with me, I want you to show me the world through your eyes.  
(Come along with me!)

The answer that you wish to seek,  
I have discovered that it is lying inside of me.  
Learn the tactics and reach the aim.  
You must learn to fly higher game!

* * *

One year later in the Future in the Rainbow Palace of the Nile River, Ivy has gown into Sixteen year old woman in her late teens, she is very beautiful with long, long rainbow hair with blue green bowtie on her head, her lips are red as rose, her eyes are more lovely then over nine years ago, her skin is soft as silk and also her body of woman with a mermaid tail, her voice is more lovely then was before when she was seven years old.

* * *

In her human form her hair grown long brown, her eyes is are lovelier, her human body size of teenage girl is 145-147 CM. She is going back to Atem the prince of Egypt who has captures her heart and also she loved him so much and she is happy is going back to him with her mother and Cherry.

* * *

In the Ancient Egypt the Crown Prince Atem of Egypt had grown into handsome young man at age nineteen years old with mussel on his arms, his eyes became Crimson, his hair very more spiking with red, yellow and somewhat gold and black, his height is 165-167 CM, he is very stronger and also very powerful man on earth just like his father before. He still in love with Princess of the Nile River, he will see her again and he will meet her mother the Mermaid Queen of the Nile River without his father who had die from sickness. His sister Elizabeth who also grown-up too as a young fifteen years old girl with a long light brown hair, her eyes are more lovely then before and she has the body of the young woman, she can't to see her best friend again.

* * *

Before tomorrow the day of her sixteenth birthday for Ivy return to Ancient Egypt, her mother is swimming to her daughter's room after her birthday. "Ivy," said Dianna as she knock Ivy's door. "Yes," said Ivy from her voice thought the door. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" "Yes mother, I am so happy that I am going back to there and to him and I miss him so much and I am talking to him about it right now." "That is great! I know my sweet daughter." Dianna turn and swim away to the throne room to do work as the queen of the NileRiver.

* * *

In her room she was talking to Atem who is going to be the new pharaoh of Egypt. "I am coming back to you tomorrow night before you're to be the new pharaoh of Egypt and I will sing a song for that night," said Ivy. "Wow! That is great," said Atem. "Yeah, so what's happening in Ancient Egypt?" Atem went down think about his father's death. "Will…" "You can tell me all about when I come back, Okay." "Yes." With that the image of Atem and his room disappear from the mirror from her room, she went to bed to get some sleep and she smiled as fell a sleep.

* * *

_Her dreams it was the Egyptian Sun God in his the wing Dragon came to her, she pet him on his head and said. "Oh Ra thank you so much." "I know," said Ra as he smiled at her. "But there are going to be dangers in the ahead for you and your pharaoh." "Dangers in the ahead for me and my pharaoh?" asked Ivy as she looked at the god of sun. Ra. "The darkness is coming destroy the both worlds of the land and water," he said. "You have to your guard up." She thinks about it and she have to tell Atem about. "Yes," said Ivy as she nodded her head, she turn and swim away to her awake up._

* * *

The next morning of her birthday, Ivy woke up and she raises her arms, got out of bed swim to her mirror take a bush and combs her long rainbow hair. She put on blue-green bowtie on her hair put her tiara on her head and she know today is going back to Ancient Egypt to be the man that she loved who is going be the new pharaoh of Egypt, her mother what meet her true love who is the new pharaoh of Egypt. "Atem…" said Ivy as she looked at her window out to river's fishes swim by the palace. "I can't wait to see you." She turns and swims to the door to go get some to eat.

* * *

In the dine room of the Rainbow Palace, she saw her mother is sitting on her chair eating her breakfast and she turn to the door way and saw her young daughter swim up to her chair and sit on it, she eat her breakfast. "Ivy," said Dianna as she looked at her only daughter who looks up at her mother. "Yes Mother?" she asks. "Are you happy to go back?" "Yes Mother I am." "But first we have to tell our mermaids are going to back in time." "Right mother we tell them." As they are done their meals, they swim away to the throne room.

* * *

In the throne room of the Rainbow Palace as a balcony, the Rainbow Mermaid Queen and her daughter are at the balcony is talking to her people who are all mermaids with their kids. "Everyone!" yelled Dianna as she raised her hand as the all mermaids quiet as their queen saying. "My daughter and I are going to Ancient Egypt to see the new pharaoh of Egypt who is in love with her and she is in love with him as will!" All the Mermaids are happy and cheering for their princess' love. "And I am going to meet her pharaoh and his family and asked him about her future to marry her to be his queen!" The Mermaids chapping and cheer, Dianna rise her hand and the Mermaids stop and listen. "His name is Atem the King of Egypt over 500.000 years ago!" Mermaids cheering and shouting at their princess who has fallen in love and going to be the new pharaoh of Egypt when they come back Ancient Egypt tomorrow after her sixteenth birthday and the Mermaid Queen of the Nile River shouted. "But tonight is my daughter's birthday!" Ivy smiled at her mother say. "Begin!" The party of Ivy's birthday started.

* * *

In the ballroom of the Rainbow Palace, all the Mermaids of the Kingdom are drink some sea juice and eating sea cakes. Ivy and her mother are sitting on thrones are in royal gowns are colorful of the rainbows as Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, Purple, Lavender, Orange, Blue, Light Blue, Sky Blue, Teal, Turquoise and Aqua. On the mermaid queen's gown on the back is a long cape. And they are having great time of their life by opening the princess' gifts and lift for home.

* * *

That night in her room she went to bed and fell sleep with a smile on her face and she knows that she is coming back to Atem the new pharaoh of Egypt with her mother and her water dragon guardian to Ancient Egypt tomorrow.

* * *

Ending: "Even If You Break Tomorrow"

* * *

Call my name

Someone's calling voice

Is the deep sadness of the darkness

Your white face

Is the light reaching me

Darkness or light as long as I don't know

Will this love be delayed 'till I know?

We spend all day

Waiting for tomorrow to come

Tomorrow even if you are broken

I won't run away from here

I'll heal your tired body

And make you smile!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review this Chapter and wait for the next chapter of this story. :)**


End file.
